


Los juegos de Gaster

by CandyVonBitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Genitalia, Fontcest, Fontfest - Freeform, Gaster malo y tonto, Kinks, M/M, NSFW, Neko girls, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, ecto-vagi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster era el tipo de monstruo que le gustaba mantener las cosas bajo su control. Sus creaciones desde luego no iban a ser excepción a la regla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte

A Gaster le gustaba jugar con sus creaciones. Juegos mentales, juegos sexuales, juegos de romance. Le encantaba tenerlos confundidos, expectantes y un poco asustados acerca de lo siguiente que haría con ellos. Sus reacciones siempre le representaba una delicia y Gaster se aseguraba de almacenarlas muy bien en su memoria, manteniendo un largo y conciso registro de qué podía esperar de ellos en ciertas circunstancias.

Siempre deseoso de superarse a sí mismo, Gaster no era fanático de repetirse a sí mismo de modo que cuando no estaba pensando en nuevas fórmulas su mente se veía rebosante de nuevos escenarios en los cuales jugar.

Esa noche en particular Gaster había conducido a Sans hacia su laboratorio en una hora en la que sabía no serían molestados. Su holgazana creación arrastraba las zapatillas detrás de él, la misma sonrisa de cruel burla y el cráneo brillante en pequeñas gotas de sudor rojizas. A cada paso la argolla en el collar del esqueleto sonaba contra su soporte metálico y ese pequeño tintineo enviaba pequeñas olas de deleite por la espina del científico. Funcionaba casi como el cascabel de un gato, señalando la presencia del esqueleto, pero también marcaba a quién le pertenecía por el frente cuando el símbolo del Gaster Blaster impreso en la espalda de su chaqueta no lo hacía. Ningún monstruo se atrevería a tocarle, o a él o su hermano, por esa razón.

Gaster detuvo sus pasos en medio del puente que separaba un departamento de investigación del siguiente. Sans dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse igualmente. El bajo esqueleto sólo sabía que su padre le había pedido venir y probablemente se imaginaba que sería para que le asistiera en un nuevo experimento. ¿Por qué no? Nunca antes Gaster había intentado hacer nada con ellos en el mismo sitio adonde trabajaba. Todos sus juegos se habían reducido a la mansión.

Por eso Gaster disfrutó tanto de la inicial sorpresa de Sans cuando se giró y le sostuvo la mandíbula entre los dedos, forzando su lengua verde brillante, hecha de su propia magia, en medio de sus dientes. Sans tenía unos dientes afilados que podrían arrancarle la cara a cualquiera en la rara ocasión en que su magia no fuera suficiente, pero Gaster sabía que ninguna de sus creaciones se atrevería a lastimarlo y, en efecto, la boca del más bajo esqueleto se abrió casi de forma instantánea para recibirla. Qué satisfacción más grande cuando el otro empezó a gemir, llenándole la boca de su aliento caliente además del sabor ligeramente agrio de la mostaza a la que era tan aficionado. Estaba totalmente bajo su control, sumiso y dispuesto para lo que fuera, y Gaster no podía encontrarlo más hermoso por eso.

Cuando le tomó el cráneo entre sus manos, dejándole ninguna oportunidad de escape, a Gaster le fue sencillo empujarlo hasta el borde del puente metálico que colgaba por sobre el centro caliente. Sans todavía no debía haber comprendido cuál era la idea hasta que Gaster lo subió en subió por sobre el barandal. Los ojos del esqueleto flamearon con rojo pánico y empezó a gimotear en protesta dentro del beso, empujándole, pero todo resultó ser inútil. El científico estaba en pleno proceso de experimentación, no tenía tiempo para contratiempos.

En cuanto Gaster convocó unos cuantos tentáculos verdes para sostenerle los brazos a la espalda, solo entonces le permitió separarse lo suficiente para evaluar qué nueva respuesta estaba sacando de él. La expresión que adornaba el rostro de su retoño era un poema de miedo, aprensión y todavía presente excitación. Se lo imaginaba, pero no estaba listo para presenciarlo en toda su contradictoria complejidad.

-Heh heh, muy bien, viejo -dijo Sans esbozando una mueca nerviosa-. Es una buena broma, muy buena… pero creo que prefiero mejor el suelo.

-Mmm -murmuró Gaster pensativo.

Sus tentáculos tiraron un poco de los miembros que aprisionaban, sirviendo de apoyo y soporte a la espalda del más bajo esqueleto. Sans giró la cabeza, vislumbró el brillo rojo y anaranjado del centro más abajo, y casi de inmediato devolvió la vista a su padre.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya tuviste tu buena cantidad de risas. Ahora puedes terminar con esto.

Gaster no respondió y en cambio empezó a quitarle el calzado, dejándolo caer al suelo, antes de proseguir con los pantalones de su creación. Solo al llegar a esa prenda fue que Sans empezó a patalear, obligándole a conjurar más tentáculos para que le aferraran las piernas en una posición abierta. El pequeño esqueleto gruñó, mostrándole su colmillo dorado en una expresión amenazante, y Gaster tuvo que contenerse una risa ante lo adorable que se le hacía.

Sabía que si Sans realmente quisiera librarse de toda esa situación, nada le costaría menos que transportarse lejos de ahí. Le había dado esa habilidad para hacer todavía más fácil el que pudiera defenderse, después. Era necesario considerando su particular condición. Parte del experimento, de hecho, era ver cuánto podía empujar al otro antes de llegar a ese punto. Si es que de verdad podían llegar a ese punto en primer lugar. De momento los resultados estaban siendo acorde a sus intereses.

Sans apretó la mandíbula cuando los dedos ligeros y delgados del científico acariciaron sus costillas por debajo de su camiseta roja. Su intento era noble, pero al final inútil cuando Gaster manoseó desde el interior de su caja torácica, frotando su mano contra su espina. Entonces el pequeño esqueleto no tuvo más opción que gimotear tristemente, un suave color rojo empezando a notarse bajo sus ojos.

Curioso, Gaster continuó impulsando su palma de arriba abajo mientras un nuevo tentáctulo se dedicó a frotarse contra los huesos de su entrepierna. Un violento estremecimiento agitó al esqueleto y el rojo en su rostro alcanzó toda la extensión de su intensidad.

-O-oye, ya basta –dijo el pequeño esqueleto. Su única pupila roja continuaba cambiando del centro a su creador, como si estuviera evaluando cuál era más conveniente-. Esto ya dejó de ser gracioso…

-¿Te parece que me estoy riendo, Sans?

Todavía no le había evitado. Luchaba, sí. Se revolvía, sí. Pero seguía ahí. Interesante. Gaster tanteó un par de dedos por la acumulación de magia roja que se estaba dando entre las piernas de su creación y ante la falta de una forma precisa, el científico chasqueó la lengua.

-Tú ya debes saber lo que quiero, Sans -dijo, el agarre sobre su espina intensificándose para dar énfasis a su desaprobación.

El pequeño esqueleto no pudo reprimir a tiempo un quejido de dolor.

-Que te jodan, viejo loco -escupió Sans-. ¿Y qué si no lo hago, eh? ¿Me vas a tirar de aquí? Maldito cobarde.

 

Claro, desde luego, era de esperar. Sans nunca sabía cuándo cerrar la boca, pero esa era información redundante. No se vivía tanto tiempo con alguien sin saber sus pequeñas manías.

-Puede ser -dijo Gaster con una voz intencionadamente tranquila, impulsando a sus tentáculos a poner la espalda del otro paralela al centro… y un poco más, por lo que Sans debería poder ver el centro solo inclinando algo más la cabeza.

Pero no parecía que Sans quisiera hacer eso. Sus cortas piernas batallaron inútilmente contra él y luego se quedó quieto, como tieso. Gaster aguardó su respuesta. Estaba preparado incluso para que Sans decidiera que ya tenido suficiente y dejar de sentirlo para verlo corriendo por el pasillo, lejos del laboratorio y lejos de él.

 

Sin embargo, lo que sintió a continuación fueron sus dedos aprisionados por un estrecho hueco caliente, aparentemente sólido con sus paredes que parecían querer devorarle la mano entera. Más arriba se erguía una erección de un rojo brillante, pulsando gruesa y ansiosa. Gaster decidió que no habría ningún problema si indulgía un poco en sus propios deseos y se arrodilló para tomar en toda su extensión el miembro de su hijo.

Estaba bien lejos de ser un inexperto en la materia, de modo que sabía exactamente de que manera mover su lengua para que la falta de carne en su boca no representara un problema y pronto tuvo al cuerpo de Sans agitándose malamente, ya no por intentar liberarse sino para expresar de algún modo su deleite. Sin de lamer, chupar y saborear, Gaster continuó moviéndose en su interior hasta que el índice dio con una pequeña protuberancia que desde afuera sería invisible y la presionó suavemente.

Sans lanzó un grito. Gaster logró escuchar la forma rápida en que la espalda del otro se arqueó, incluso más allá de lo que sus tentáculos le forzaban. Por un momento Sans estuvo cara a cara con el centro, aunque Gaster no sabía si tenía las cuencas abiertas para verlo en todo su esplendor. De todos modos la posición solo duró unos segundos antes de que el cientíico lo regresara a su posición anterior, todavía en el borde pero ya capaz de apoyarse sobre su propio cuerpo.

El pequeño esqueleto jadeaba haciendo honor al collar puntiagudo que llevaba, con la lengua roja colgándole por un costado de la mandíba. Gaster le volvió a agarrar del mentón para besarlo sin cuidado, sus dedos continuando con la enloquecedora presión sobre ese punto. Sans apenas podía responderle en medio de la respuesta que generaba en él semejante estímulo, pero aun así lo intentaba y Gaster recompensó su esfuerzo atendiendo a su erección con un par de tentáculos, apretándole o aflojando de una manera que ya sabía le era satisfactoria.

Naturalmente que no esperaba que durara mucho. Sans podía posponer varias cosas hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, pero en cuestiones placenteras era el que menos paciencia tenía de todos ellos. Cuando se entregaba a algo lo hacía con una particular desesperación, como si temiera que si no lo hacía con la suficiente premura alguien iba a arrebatarle la oferta para jamás repetírsela de nuevo. Era una interesante respuesta cuyo origen desconocía, pero en todo caso hacía sus interacciones con él satisfactorios. De revertirse los roles, Gaster no dudaba que Sans usaría hasta el último rastro de su energía de por sí corta para dedicarse a él hasta las últimas consequencias.

Así, Gaster pronto sintió las paredes mágicas estrechándose a su alrededor, un gemido cortado por su lengua y el olor de los restos de magia recién liberada en el aire fueron todas las pistas que necesitaba para saber que el experimento había sido un éxito. Ayudó a Sans a bajarse del borde y ponerse decente otra vez. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el otro se le adelantó cuando le estaba poniendo las zapatillas.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? -preguntó el más bajo, debiendo ponerle una mano en el hombro mientras el científico le ataba los cordones.

De tratarse de cualquier otro monstruo, o puede que incluso Papyrus, Gaster sabía que le irritaría esa ayuda que ni había pedido, pero sabía mejor que intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión acerca de cuál era la mejor manera de tratar a sus propias creaciones.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Sans sonreía con una mueca que trataba de ser invitante pero resultaba más bien incómoda.

-No hace falta -dijo, dándole un último tirón antes de ponerse de pie-. Una mejor pregunta sería por qué no te transportarte lejos cuando viste lo que estaba haciendo.

Sans parpadeó, observó el borde del puente y luego al científico. Finalmente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Supuse que si querías matarme lo habrías hecho hace tiempo y de una forma un poco más creativa. Fue divertido seguirte la corriente, pero sabía que no ibas a dejarme caer. Lo lamento por romper tu burbuja, viejo, pero no eres el únco capaz de sacar conclusiones en base a observaciones.

Gaster todavía no estaba seguro de qué responder cuando el pequeño esqueleto tiró de su corbata y realizó un rápido pero sentido contacto entre sus dientes.

-¿Nos vamos a casa ahora? -preguntó Sans, sonriente.

Gaster lo maldijo, se maldijo a sí mismo por crearlo tan parecido y todo mientras un ramalazo de un orgullo secreto burbujeó en su interior. Fue un momento confuso en que batalló consigo mismo hasta que por fin se decidió por expresar un suspiro, decidido a no dejar al otro ver lo impresionado que estaba.

-No sabía que eras tan buen actor -intentó como último recurso.

Sans ahora se rió sin vergüenza.

-Soy el puto amo, viejo. Y como dije, fue divertido seguirte la corriente. Generalmente lo es.

“¿Generalmente?”, repitió Gaster. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quería decir que sus conclusiones anteriores, el resultado de sus juegos, estaban manchados al saber sus creaciones que se trataba de un juego en primer lugar? ¿Incluso Papyrus? ¿Se había equivocado a tal extremo?

-Vamos -dijo Sans, embolsando las manos en los bolsillos-. Si no tenías planeado nada más deberíamos volver. El jefe se va a poner de malas si no estoy para leerle su historia.

Gaster se irguió, recuperando la compostura. Era verdad, Papyrus de verdad no podía dormir sin escuchar la voz de su hermano. No dormir equivalía a un Papyrus todavía más malhumorado que de costumbre y esas observaciones jamás habían derivado de sus sueños, por lo que solo podía imaginar que al menos esas eran verídicas. Asintió con la cabeza.

Apagaron las luces del laboratorio para volver a casa.


	2. Segunda parte

Knife play + exhibitionism

Segunda parte

No era algo que debiera decir, pero a veces Gaster se preguntaba de dónde había salido Papyrus. No era debido a una cuestión de desconocer de dónde venían sus huesos, la esencia de su magia, incluso alguno de sus rasgos faciales. Todos esos detalles los conocía, los había diseñado de ese modo y los conocía a la perfección. Eran las cosas que no se podían medir o ver con la misma facilidad lo que le desconcertaba.

Desde el inicio Papyrus había demostrado ser... No diría tonto, pero sí tener un patrón de pensamiento distinto al suyo y de Sans, más abstracto, menos concentrado en los detalles. Servía perfectamente para grandes proyectos como para el mantenimiento de los trampas mortales en Snowdin y entender principios generales si se le explicaban. Pero cualquier esperanza de que realizara cálculos complejos o de alguna vez le sirviera como asistente en el laboratorio se le habían desvanecido a la vista de los primeros resultados. Papyrus podía haber sido hecho para la investigación, sólo que no como sujeto investigador.

Era precisamente su objeto de estudio preferido gracias a ello. Con Sans siempre podía tener más o menos una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza gracias a que sus habilidades cognitivas eran tan similares, y esto podía ser parte ser parte de la diversión cuando su propio orgullo se inflamaba frente a los adelantos que su creación realizaba en sus propios proyectos, pero con Papyrus había más incertidumbre, más posibilidades, nuevo material que no podía sacar de ningún otro lado.

Eso era al menos hasta que Sans rompiera su burbuja con una sola frase que sin duda no significaba nada para él. Mientras él creía estar llevando de la mano a su creación por una cueva oscura, dándole pistas falsas y riéndose en silencio cuando lo veía perder el camino, su creación había sabido exactamente lo que se hacía y actuó como un bufón para su entretenimiento a sabiendas de que Gaster jamás le pondría en un peligro mortal porque entonces se le acabaría la diversión. Para Sans sólo era entretenido qué otra nueva locura sacaba su padre del sombrero.

Era irritante darse cuenta tan tarde. Era frustrante de que en su fuero interno su sentido del orgullo se negaba a apagarse frente al buen juicio de su hijo. Era difícil molestarse cuando sabía que él habría actuado probablemente igual, con la única diferencia de que habría intentado escapar hacía tiempo. Afortunadamente Sans no había heredado sus mismos estándares de dignidad y no tenía problema con su situación actual. O su ambición, para el caso. Siempre había sido un monstruo de gustos sencillos. Que le dieran comida, techo, quizá algo de compañía y estaría más que satisfecho de la vida.

La situación pintaba otro color cuando se trataba de Papyrus. Su más alta creación creía, y no sin razón, que él debía ser tratado con repeto. Quería ser el guerrero más eficiente de la Guardia, el brazo de hierro que mantenía el orden. El más imponente, el indispensable, al que nadie debía dejar de mirar y escuchar. Su voz en mayúsculas permanentes, la postura siempre recta. El gran Papyrus, el más joven de los "hijos" de Gaster, con su ética de trabajo incorruptible... ¿le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo? ¿Siguiéndole la corriente sólo para darle el gusto? 

No había necesidad de mentir al respecto: esa idea en particular le afectaba. No solo porque significaba que sus años de observación resultaban ser ahora completamente inútiles, aunque sin duda que eso era una parte, sino porque de entre todos ellos siempre había asumido que Papyrus era el más honesto. Probablemente el monstruo más honesto de todo el mundo subterráneo. En lugar de actuar con crueldad despiada solo para entretenerse un rato, su creación llegaba a ese punto sólo después de que no le quedara otra opción.

Esa cualidad, que otros menos imaginativos podrían ver como una desventaja, le había servido para escalar posiciones, para mantenerse en ellas y tener cero indulgencias con los monstruos que no la poseyeran en su presencia. Por lo que al Científico Real respectaba, la honestidad podía ser tan mortal y temible como el mejor ataque si se le ponía a buen uso. Sobretodo si vivían en medio de monstruos que dirían lo que fuera con tal de salvarse los cuellos.

Por eso el que ahora resultara ser todo un acto entraba en directa contradicción con todo lo que creía saber de una de sus creaciones. El aceptar que se había equivocado tanto como para haber confundido la base de todo lo que Papyrus hacía, decía y razonaba era sencillamente imposible. Sans era una cosa, ese esqueleto podía ser un demonio si lo quería de todas formas, pero no su Papyrus. Se estrellaba contra una pared sólida tratando de encontrar sentido a esa locura.

Claro que Sans podría haber estado hablando acerca de sí mismo, ¿pero y si también hablaba de su hermano? ¿Y si le había dicho a éste que no debía preocuparse, que todo era simplemente un pasatiempo del viejo y más convenía actuar acorde para acabar todo más pronto? ¿Quién no le decía que habían tenido una conversación así desde el primer juego y desde entonces poseía a una imitación del verdadero Papyrus?

No podía aceptarlo. Él les había dado la vida. Una casa, educación, trabajo, recursos, el tener todas sus necesidades básicas cubiertas, incluso... Todo de sí que era capaz de dar. Mucho más de lo que jamás fue capaz de darle a cualquier otro monstruo en el pasado, al menos. Sus juegos eran para divertirse, de acuerdo, pero el hecho de que nunca los había puesto en un peligro inmediato debería gritar por todo lo alto que eran mucho más que sus "hijos", como todos insistían en llamarles. Para tener un hijo no se necesitaba más que otro monstruo y estos se podían tener hasta por accidente, dando testimonio de lo vulgar que era todo el proceso, hecho sin el menor esfuerzo, producto de reacciones biológicas o magia de almas que no siempre estaba bajo control. 

Comparar todo el trabajo e investigación que había precedido a la existencia del par de esqueletos con eso le parecía un insulto, pero sabía que era una perdida de tiempo tratar de hacerles entender algo así a los monstruos que incurrían en ese error. ¿Qué iban a comprender si ellos nunca iban a poder estar en su misma posición, si nunca en sus miserables vidas iban a comprender lo que era saberse el único responsable de que hubiera no una sino dos vidas nuevas en el mundo subterráneo, teniendo la pericia incluso de saltarse las facetas más molestas como la infantil?

No, no tendrían la menor idea. Lo que también significaba que nadie tendría una idea del sabor agrio a traición y frustración que sentía ahora.

Una situación así no podía dejarla ser. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para rectificar la imagen de su creación en su mente. Si resultaba que todo ese tiempo Papyrus había sido lo bastante astuto por engañarlo y él lo bastante crédulo para permitirlo... Bueno, una parte de sí estaría aliviada, eso seguro. Pero el resto, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Su mente comenzó a bullir con ideas sobre qué hacer y no tardó demasiado en encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. En realidad se trataba de algo que planeaba hacer de todas maneras, pero con algunas modificaciones menores serviría para un nuevo propósito y sería capaz finalmente de ver quién era Papyrus.

\--

 

Como todas las noches, después de volver del trabajo, mientras Sans subía a sacarse la para parafernalia de asistente de laboratorio, murmurando que quería que lo llamaran cuando la cena estuviera servida, Gaster encontró a su creación más alta en frente de una olla hirviente en la cocina. 

Había empezado como un mero reto que la capitana Undyne le impusiera después de que Papyrus fuera ibcapaz de disimular su desarado por la comida hecha por ella, pero desde entonces parecía que el esqueleto había tomado un sincero agrado por las artes culinarias y así lo veían constantemente buscando nuevas recetas en la Undernet o libros sobre cocina en la biblioteca. No estaba mal lo que conseguía, la verdad. Ciertamente era mejor que la comida de Chillby's que Sans solía traer casi cada noche o los fideos instáneos que Gaster traía.

Después de tanto tiempo solo conociendo esos sabores, era bueno finalmente tener más opciones. Al acercarse silenciosamente por detrás, Gaster notó que Papyrus estaba echando sal a lo que parecía espagueti hirviendo. Olía bien.

Papyrus dio un respingo al sentirle el peso de su mentón en el hombro. Gaster dejó que su mano rodeara la cintura del otro. Sabía que al otro le encantaba el contacto físico y la verdad era que a él no le costaba nada dárselo en la privacidad de su hogar, de modo que se había vuelto una costumbre tener gestos así con él. Nadie que conociera su fama como el Gran Guardián de Hotland podría imaginar esa particular manía sua, que solía incluir envolver a su hermano en muestras de afecto bastante seguido, y era mejor que la ignorancia de público al respecto permaneciera intacta.

Dentro de su pequeño grupo, podían permitirse ese pequeño lujo pero nunca con nadie del exterior. La imagen del guerrero estoico y sin misericordia era mucho más conveniente para todos ellos. Desde luego, el hecho de que la idea de otro monstruo tocando a sus creaciones más de lo necesario fuera menos que preferencial no tenía la menor importancia. Era sólo otra medida necesaria para su supervivencia.

-Buenas -saludó Gaster, poniéndose cómodo en su posición. A pesar de ser esqueletos solía encontrar los cuerpos de sus creaciones de lo más cómodos. Algo que ver con el calor que la magia recorriéndolos como la sangre a otras especie emitía, seguro-. ¿Qué tendremos hoy?

-Espagueti linguini, querido padre -anunció Papyrus con un claro orgullo. Sans jamás lo llamaba así a menos que fuera como burla o en un intento de manipularlo para obtener algo. Pero cuando Papyrus lo hacía no le incomodaba, incluso si no le gustaba considerarlos sus hijos. Esa palabra en posesión del alto esqueleto tenía un cierto deje reverente del que le sería difícil desprenderse-. Yo mismo lo preparé todo, incluyendo los fideos, así que ya sabrás que esto sólo puede ser una obra maestra.

-Sin duda -dijo Gaster, apretándole un poco su pecho contra la espalda del otro. No estaba seguro de que tanto le haría falta el presionar esas particulares teclas del otro, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Gaster se acercó al sitio por donde el otro no tenía oreja y continuó-. El Terrible Papyrus nunca podría hacer nada más que fantástico.

Papyrus se aclaró la garganta un poco mientras revolvía la pasta. Pero Gaster ya había sentido el pequeño temblor que sacudió sus hombros, ahora algo más rígidos, y sonrió para sí.

-Bueno, eso por supuesto que es una obviedad decirlo -contestó Papyrus, tratado de mantener la postura orgullosa-. ¿Sans está arriba?

-Sí, dijo que lo llamemos cuando esté la mesa.

-Oh, bien -Gaster le acabó de rodear la cintura con su brazo. Papyrus tenía una hermosa espina acorde a estándares de esqueletos, y claramente lo sabía, teniendo su ropa de casa compuesta en su mayoría por prendas que se la dejaban expuesta. Esa camiseta negra con calaveras llameantes que llevaba ahora había sido cortada con ese expreso propósito. Gaster no podía decir que se quejara al respecto. Si es que nada sólo era otra evidencia de que su creación no le temía a nada y así dejar semejante zona sin protección era otra forma de establecer su superioridad. Sintiéndosela por encima con una mano, Gaster claramente notó el estremecimento que pasó de arriba abajo-. ¿N-necesitas algo, padre?

-¿Cómo estás de trabajo esta noche, Papyrus? ¿Te toca guardia nocturna hoy?

Los horarios de la Guardia Real podían cambiar tan pronto como a la capitana se le ocurría castigar a alguien, de modo que en realidad nunca podía estar seguro de cuándo el alto esqueleto estaría libre o no. Su regla personal era nunca mezclar el trabajo con sus asuntos, suyos o de sus creaciones. 

Pasó la mano hacia abajo, hasta el borde de los pantalones de Papyrus, esperando su respuesta. El rostro del otro ya se había pintado de un ligero rojo, pero las pupilas rojas se mantenían pegadas a la olla.

-N-no, padre. Undyne... -Papyrus apretó la mandíbula un segundo al sentirle subir de nuevo, rozando sus últimas costillas- dejó a la pareja de perros para encargarse de eso hoy. ¿P-puedo saber por qué la pregunta?

-Oh, por nada en particular. Sólo pensaba que después de la cena podríamos pasar un momento en mi oficina. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

El brillo rojizo en el rostro del esqueleto se intensificó. Había pasado demasiadas veces por esa situación para no adivinar en el acto qué implicaba ser invitado a su oficina, adonde por lo general nadie entraba.

-En lo absoluto, padre -dijo su creación-. Ahí estaré.

-Bien, así me gusta -afirmó Gaster, dándole una amable caricia por los omoplatos. 

De pronto tomó la mandíbula del esqueleto y mientras este partía los dientes en sorpresa, Gaster aprovechó de meterle su lengua recién conjurada. Papyrus demoró apenas un segundo en hacer manifestar a la suya propia y rendirse bajo su presión, soltando un pequeño gemido. El esqueleto se veía de lo más tentador con ese tono suave en sus mejillas y la luz de sus pupilas como una chispa en medio de las penumbras antes de que los cerrara en su entrega. Fue ese momento que Gaster escogió para dejarlo ir, dejándole una lamida sobre los dientes. Papyrus soltó un placentero suspiro.

-Huele delicioso -comentó. 

Enlazó sus manos a la espalda. Papyrus parpadeó confundido una vez antes de aclararse la garganta y regresar a la pasta. Su sonrojo solo se había intensificado.

-¡Por supuesto que así es! -se apresuró a asegurar el esqueleto-. ¡Y su sabor será todavía superior que su aroma de por sí supremo! Sus pupilas gustativas no sabrán qué las golpeó.

Gaster no pudo contenerse una pequeña sonrisa. Con toda la práctica que Papyrus hacía, en verdad había mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que tomara la cocina como su zona especial. Y era verdad que olía bien. Decir mentiras blancas era más bien la especialidad de Sans. Mientras no fuera necesario para un nuevo experimento, Gaster prefería creer que la honestidad era la mejor política con sus creaciones.

No quería ni imaginar cuánto potencial de Papyrus se echaría a perder si pretendiera protegerlo en la misma medida en que su hermano lo hacía.

-Muy bien, Papyrus, estaré esperando -dijo Gaster con un tono en el que simulaba el hecho de que no se refería a la cena.

El mensaje debió haber llegado porque Papyrus hundió el mentón en su inseparable bufanda y asintió enfáticamente de manera innecesaria. La sonrisa de Gaster se desvaneció. De verdad sería una lástima el descubrir que todo era un acto. Excepcional, sí, pero todavía contraproducente para su ánimo.

Pensó que de poco importaba especular. Esa noche obtendría su respuesta.

\---------------------

El experimento resultó ser un fracaso. Papyrus había salido de su oficina conteniéndose los sollozos y Gaster con la amarga sensación de que había cosas que todavía entendía menos que antes. 

Después de que hubieran terminado de comer y Sans subiera de vuelta a su cuarto para dormir como un tronco, Gaster le dijo a Papyrus que luego podría encargarse de limpiar todo y lo llevó de la mano consigo antes de que pudiera protestar. Si tenía que ser honesto, a lo mejor estaba un poco ansioso por empezar de inmediato y quizá algo de eso podía atribuirse a repasar lo que haría mientras masticaba la comida (que estaba aceptable) sin despegar sus cuencas ni un segundo de Papyrus, acrecentando exponencialmente el nerviosismo de este. Sans debía saber lo que hacía (pasaba en frente de él después de todo), pero aparte de decirle a su hermano que se había superado a sí mismo de nuevo no dijo nada relevante a la situación.

Eso último, de nuevo, si se veía forzado a ser honesto, era posible que le hubiera irritado un poco. Era un indeseable recordatorio de que para ellos sólo se trataban de inofensivos juegos. Las horas y puede que incluso días que se pasara planeándolo todo no significaban nada. ¿De qué valía preocuparse en lo más mínimo cuando sabían que todo iba a salir bien?

Así que dedujo que quitarles de encima ese senntido de seguridad era lo que debía hacer. Devolverlos a un estado ideal de alerta e indefensión en el que entendieran que debían tomarse en serio lo que hacía con ellos y no como una broma para reírse entre ellos. Casi podía escucharlos. "¿Puedes creer que el viejo haya creído que podía asustarme con eso? Nyeh, ¡pero qué ingenuo!" Era una sutil humillación.

Con tales ideas repitiéndose y complicándose en su mente, Gaster empezó con Papyrus como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, incluso cuando lo único que buscaba era distraerse un momento con el cuerpo del muchacho, ordenándole que se quitara toda la ropa mientras él solo se desprendía de una corbata que luego utilizaría para atarle las muñecas a la espalda. La bufanda de Papyrus iría a parar las cuencas de este, volviéndole ciego a sus actos.

A pesar de todo, fuera realidad o fantasía, Gaster suponía que podía considerarse afortunado de ser el único monstruo frente al cual el Guardia Real se pondría en semejante posición vulnerable de forma voluntaria. El acto de Papyrus consistía en uno corriente: el hjo bucando la aprobación de su padre. 

No importaba lo que le pedía hacer, siempre había un aire de incertidumbre envolviendo al monstruo como si estuviera esperando confirmación de que lo había hecho bien. Gaster había creído que a Papyrus de hecho le gustaba tomar ese papel sumiso como una forma de liberar tensiones de una manera que su rol dominante en todas las otras áreas de su vida no le permitía. Tenía mucho sentido que así fuera, del mismo modo que Sans prefería la sumisión porque le ahorraba el trabajo de tomar la iniciativa. Creía haber entendido la lógica interna de sus creaciones pero ¿era de verdad sumisión cuando cada gesto estaba pensado para hacerle creer que era sumisión? ¿Adónde era dibujada la línea entre lo que salía del alma y lo que solo formaba parte de un guión prestablecido?

Luego de quedar cegado del todo, Papyrus movió la cabeza como si ya temiera perder la ubicación de su creador. Normalmente ahora sería cuando Gaster le diría qué buen chico que era, tan obediente y listo para escucharlo, un verdadero ejemplo de disciplina, lo que sería en parte la verdad pero más que nada servía para relajar a Papyrus e incitar un estado de bienestar en él. Esa noche, sin embargo, por el bien del experimento, Gaster pasó de esas palabras mientras guiaba a Papyrus hacia un amplio sofá cerca a su librero y le indicaba de manera que quedara sentado sobre sus rodillas en el centro, las piernas abiertas para exponer fácimente sus huesos ya relucientes de magia roja.

Esa no era una posición que estuviera en lo absoluto acostumbrado. De por sí estaba desnudo, pero estar así lo hacía tomar especial consciencia de que nada impedía a Gaster ver hasta el rincón más íntimo de su cuerpo y la forma en que sus piernas temblaban hablaba de su deseo de volver a cerrarlas. 

Ni bien vio que en serio se estaba moviendo para hacer justo eso, Gaster le agarró las rodillas y se las abrió con brusquedad, de vuelta a su posición original. Dejó que sus manos apretaran lo suficiente para arrancar un quejido de su creación y entonces le habló con una voz fría, casi clínica.

-¿Eres un buen chico, Papyrus? 

-Nyeh -dijo Papyrus, moviendo tanto sus piernas como sus brazos pero ambos estaban restringidos así que solo salió el intento como si se acomodara sobre el asiento. Estaba acostumbrado a que le reafirmaran que lo era, no a tener que responder a ello. Gaster creyó que no tendría problemas para contestarle debido a su tendencia a engrandecer sus virtudes, pero parecía más bien que estaba batallando para encontrar las palabras correctas-. Nyeh... ¿sí?

-¿Es una pregunta o lo estás afirmando?

-Sí -repitió Papyrus, recuperando en algo el balance-. Afirmándolo, desde luego. El gran Papyrus es el mejor en todo lo que aspira intentar.

Esa ya era la clase de respuesta que se esperaba. Ocultando pronto su sonrisa, a pesar de que el otro no podía verla de todos, Gaster le soltó para erguirse en frente de él. Papyrus elevó la cabeza un poco.

-¿Entonces por qué continúas siendo una constante decepción para tu "querido padre", Papyrus?

-Yo... -dijo Papyrus, pero no parecía tener idea de cómo seguir. Hasta ahora Gaster solo había empleado refuerzos positivos porque así obtenía los mejores resultados, pero si estos estaban corruptos desde el inicio entonces no le quedaba otra opción que cambiar la fórmula. Si a fin de cuentas se lo tomaban como un juego en el que sabían de todas formas iban a salir ganando, entonces debería dar igual un método que otro. En respuesta a sus palabras, Papyrus pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo-. No... no entiendo, padre. ¿Qué hice mal?

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo -siguió Gaster con la misma voz helada.

No se perdía detalle del esqueleto, que se estremeció bajo sus palabras como si fueran ataques físicos. 

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que entraste oficialmente en la Guardia Real, Papyrus? ¿Tres meses? ¿Y aún sigues las órdenes de Undyne como uno más de los perros? Quedamos en que si no podías serme útil en el laboratorio, la Guardia iba a ser la mejor segunda opción pero incluso después de haber entrado continúas siendo nada más que un subordinado. Hasta como asistente tu hermano se las ingenia para hacer sus propios adelantos científicos para formarse un nombre. Tenía altas expectativas puestas en ti, Papyrus. Todos las teníamos, en parte gracias a ti asegurándonos de que teníamos razón al hacerlo.

Mientras hablaba, sin moverse de su sitio, Gaster conjuró a un par de manos para que se dirigieran hacia su escritorio y sacaran los siguientes instrumentos que deseaba emplear: un cuchillo y una cámara con su propio trípode. Papyrus, sin enterarse de nada, hizo sonar sus huesos entre sí brevemente.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto verás los frutos de mi esfuerzo, padre –respondió el esqueleto, no demorándose ni un segundo en aferrarse a su confianza. Siempre había sido obstinado para dejarla ir ahora-. ¡Ya verás! Undyne sólo necesitará un poco más de tiempo para poder ver el natural liderazgo en mí.

-Palabras, palabras, Papyrus –dijo Gaster, tomando el cuchillo en su mano real y presionó la punta aguda contra la formación de magia roja sin definición. Los tubos deslizándose y el trípode siendo ubicados alertaron a Papyrus-. Estoy empezando a preocuparme de que tampoco eres apto para las batallas. ¿Cuántos criminales has convertido en polvo desde que tienes la autoridad para ello?

-T.tres, padre –Papyrus trataba de alejarse del cuchillo helado, pero Gaster lo seguía ubicando para mantenerlo apoyado sobre el hueso en su entrepierna-. Yo… yo creí que sería mejor dejarlos ir con sus puntos disminuidos como una advertencia. Incluso Undyne ha reconocido que la disciplina y los crímenes disminuyeron conmigo al frente. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo suficiente…

-Tus números son más grandes –apuntó el científico, hundiendo y moviendo el cuchillo rápidamente por la cadera. Era sólo una marca más entre las muchas que el cuerpo de Papyrus ya ostentaba, pero tenía toda la intención de hacerle algún daño y así ese pequeño gesto creó una grieta un poco más grande de lo el cuchillo por sí mismo podría lograr. La mandíbula del alto esqueleto se apretó con fuerza-. ¿Por qué sigues respondiendo a ella? Los creé a ustedes dos para ser depositarios de una mayor magia que el común de los monstruos. ¿O es que me has fallado incluso en eso, Papyrus?

 

-N-no, padre –masculló Papyrus apenas separando los dientes-. Sólo… estoy esperando el momento perfecto. ¡Eso es! Ganarme su confianza ¡y así ella no tendrá idea de cuándo vendrá mi ataque! ¡Estará completamente indefensa!

Al decir esto, por un momento Papyrus pudo regresar a su compostura usual, el pecho salido y una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Gaster subió hasta sus costillas inferiores y las marcó igualmente con un rápido tirón. La grieta se expandió hasta la punta y un poco de ella se desprendió, deshaciéndose en una pizca polvorienta en el aire. Papyrus apenas consiguió reprimir un gemido de dolor mientras el resto de su cuerpo era sacudido. Gaster notó que la venda que cubría a su creación se oscurecía un poco en la zona de las cuencas, lo que le generó no poca sorpresa. 

No le parecía que fuera para tanto. Papyrus era un guerrero. Lo había visto enfrentarse a pruebas de fuerza y pelear llevándose peores heridas, sólo para resurgir al final con una risa triunfante ¿y esa pequeña rotura era la que lo rompía, la que le forzaba a mostrarle su debilidad? ¿Qué significaba algo así en el contexto del experimento? Ellos sabían que no le excitaban especialmente las lágrimas o al menos nunca les había dado nada que les permitiera pensarlo. ¿Era entonces una manera para manipularlo emocionalmente, quizá con el fin de que lo dejara ir nada más con una advertencia?

-No sé si debería creerte, Papyrus –Gaster se sentó en el sofá al lado del otro y le permitió ver-. Ya he tenido bastante paciencia contigo. Probablemente más de la que mereces.

Ante el súbito cambio, Papyrus demoró unos segundos entre parpadeos para percatarse de la lente dirigida hacia él. La pequeña luz roja le estaba haciendo saber que ya estaba siendo filmado. Gaster esperó que se levantara y escapara, que enviara una seguidilla de huesos a destruir la cámara, que rugiera en indignación por su dignidad mancillada. Papyrus no tenía el poder de transportación de Sans, de modo que esas serías las únicas maneras que le quedarían para evadirse de la situación. Gaster estaba preparado para esa eventualidad. Estaban dentro de su oficina de modo que ni siquiera pelearía demasiado antes de dejarlo ir sin más. 

No quería empezar a romper sus cosas para lo que no era más otro de sus experimentos. Si lo hacía entonces tendría claro que Papyrus era tan consciente como su hermano de la naturaleza de los mismos y que no estaban en verdadero peligro, pero que aun así había cosas inadmisibles para su carácter.

Si por otro lado, por la misma certeza, se entregaba al juego alegremente… bueno, esa sólo sería una mayor prueba de cuán equivocado estaba respecto a su creación y que debería empezar a cambiar todo su marco técnico en busca de mejores resultados. Ya se había mentalizado a sí mismo para cualquiera de esos dos escenarios, pero ese no fue el curso de acción que tomó su creación.

Papyrus, desnudo y expuesto frente a la cámara, se quedó ahí como si estuviera paralizado. Gaster reconoció que un instante para reponerse de la sorpresa quizá debería ser de esperar, después de todo era un escenario completamente nuevo, pero pasado ese tiempo ya se estaba impacientando por la falta de nuevos datos.

-¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? –inquirió bruscamente.

Papyrus se encogió sobre sí mismos y se giró hacia él. Dos líneas de rojo aguado corrían por su rostro. Todavía no percibía ningún llamado mágico en el aire. Sólo había un esqueleto mirándole de una manera que francamente le estaba hartando, pues ni siquiera entendía qué quería decir ahora. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Estaba fingiendo? ¿Qué suponía debía tomar de eso? Pronto Papyrus volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-L-lo siento, padre. Voy… voy a tratar…

Gaster chasqueó la lengua. La situación estaba empezando a incomodarlo y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía por qué. 

-Más palabras que no sirven de nada –dijo y chasqueó los dedos.

Cinco manos surgieron del aire, emitiendo su propio brillo púrpura y sostuvieron tanto las costillas como el mentón y las piernas de Papyrus. El alto esqueleto se agitó un poco, pero no intentó huir de ellas, no realmente, ni crear huesos con los cuales deshacer su magia. Casi se podría decir que el esqueleto se dejó manipular hasta ser puesto en el regazo del científico, las piernas abiertas y dándole la espalda a la cámara. 

Una nueva mano empezó a subir y bajar por la columna de Papyrus, haciéndolo a este vibrar. Ni siquiera podía bajar o volver la cabeza hacia ninguna otra parte y así no podía evitar mirar de frente a sus creador, una cuenca en forma de medialuna y la otra de luna llena, las dos iluminadas con una pupila morada que permanecía impasible en frente de él. Gaster acercó el cuchillo a su clavícula, lo bastante cerca para que pudiera verla sin problemas.

-¿Padre? –Su vista pasando rápidamente del cuchillo a su rostro, como si no supiera a quién le debía más atención. Su respiración se oía más rápida y seca, y aun así no intentaba pelear-. ¿Esto es un castigo? ¿Por todo el tiempo que te hice esperar?

Gaster sintió el fugaz impulso de cancelarlo todo, echar todo por la borda y admitir la derrota, que no tenía idea de quiénes eran esos monstruos con los que convivía y eran lo más cercano a una familia que le quedaba. Pero la idea sólo flotó ahí, sin llegar a tomar una forma concreta unida a un plan de acciones, y se desvaneció sin dejar rastros.

Papyrus sólo estaba jugando con él. Eso debía ser. No había manera de que verdad fuera tan suave, tan… frágil. ¿De dónde había salido ese súbito lado suyo si no era un juego?

-Sí –respondió y esbozó una sonrisa para intentar arrojarlo del todo, obligarlo a actuar.

Que hiciera lo que fuera excepto quedarse ahí.

-Y-ya veo –dijo Papyrus y una nueva sucesión de lágrimas empezó a caer-. Lo siento, padre.

Esta vez Gaster no le respondió y siguió con el experimento. En algún momento debía cambiar. Sólo necesitaba llegar a su punto límite y sin duda que obtendría la respuesta que necesitaba. Estaba seguro.

Papyrus le mostraría su verdadera cara cuando ya no pudiera resistirlo. No debería demorar mucho más.

\----

Gaster estaba revisando una nueva fórmula en su computadora cuando escuchó su puerta ser abierta de golpe. No tuvo tiempo de girarse antes de que magia azul rodeara su alma y se viera de pronto incapaz de levantar su rostro del escritorio. Unos pasos se arrastraron por el suelo hasta él, cerrando la puerta brutalmente. Los pasos distintivos de unas zapatillas.

Desde que sintiera la magia Gaster no tenía ningún motivo para dudar de quién se trataba, pero ni aun así estaba listo para escuchar el gruñido bajo y grave provenir de su creación. Jamás lo había escuchado así antes, no dirigido a él al menos.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi hermano?

Por el costado de su cuenca vio el flameante ojo rojo de Sans, atravesándolo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaster tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se irguió. La magia azul de sus creaciones nunca podría afectarlo más allá de unos segundos. Pero ni bien consiguió levantar la cabeza, Sans volvió a atacarlo del mismo modo y su cráneo resonó contra su escritorio.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas qué le hiciste a mi hermano.

Gaster resopló con irritación. La gracia de haberse saltado el desayuno en casa era poder evitarse cualquier recordatorio de lo que había pasado anoche. No le gustaba la sensación que tenía en su alma al pensar en ello. Quería creer que era la mera amargura por haber fracasado en obtener resultados satisfactorios, pero incluso él sabía esa era una débil excusa. Conocía las sensaciones que le provocaban tales ocasiones y ese retortijón en su estómago psicológico era del todo nuevo. Sería una novedad fascinante si no le pusiera tan incómodo.

Y ahora, por lo visto, tenía que lidiar con cualquier locura sus creaciones hubieran ideado en sus cabezas huecas.

-Espero que tengas una excelente razón para esto -masculló, casi aliviado al percibir su rabia, por fin algo familiar.

-Cállate -dijo Sans. 

 

Había sacaso el celular de su bata y tecleaba rapidamente algo. Gaster volvió a enderezarse a tiempo de tener el dispositivo dispuesto frente a su rostro. La pantalla le mostraba que se trataba de la escucha de un mensaje de voz dejado a través del número de Papyrus, marcado como jefe en los contactos. 

Ni bien la pantalla se apagó, la voz de Papyrus llenó el laboratorio:

-¡Sans! Necesito que le pases un mensaje a nuestro padre. Se lo diría yo mismo, pero ya sabes que él nunca tiene su celular encendido cuando trabaja. Obviamente padre no quiere ninguna distracción mientras realiza sus importantes descubrimientos científicos, no como otros que podría nombrar y aprovechan la más mínima oportunidad para abandonarlo. ¡Pero me salgo del tema! Solo necesito que le digas que ya no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Nuestra charla de anoche ha sido de lo más... reveladora. Sé que cuando se trata de honrar el nombre familiar he estado un poco atrasado, incluso detrás de esos mismos que podría nombrar... -Gaster pasó la mirada entre el celular y el llameante ojo rojo de su creación. Parecía que mientras volvía a escuchar las palabras de su hermano, su rabia no hacía crecer hasta el punto en que su mano extendida temblaba-. Pero como el Terrible Papyrus sólo es terrible en el sentido de instigar miedo a sus oponentes, y no terrible en general, rectificaré esta penosa situación. ¡Hoy voy a tomar mi justo lugar como capitán de la Guardia Real, como debí haber hecho hace tiempo! ¡Undyne deberá reconocer mi superioridad cuando le muestre la extensión de mi poder! Así padre ya no estará decepcionado de mí ni... deberá castigarme. ¡Haré que esté orgulloso en cambio! Esperaba poder contarte esto pero deberá ser que estás tomando uno de tus descansos ahora. La próxima vez que nos veamos, hermano, las cosas habrán cambiado para peor.

Ese era el final del mensaje. Sans volvió a guardarse el celular.

-¿Puedes explicarme algo de eso? -inquirió Sans. Un costado de sus dientes se curvaba sobre su colmillo dorado como si emitiera un gruñido silencioso-. ¿Por qué Papyrus piensa que tiene que hacer eso? ¿Y que mierda es eso acerca de un castigo? ¿Qué le hiciste?

La última parte Sans la pronunció con un tono lento y deliberado, algo que probablemente haría temblar a otros monstruos. Incluso si Gaster no había llegado a sentir miedo de sus creaciones y o iba a empezar ahora, una señal roja se activó en su mente. Aun así la ignoró porque sin duda que esa acusación estaba de más.

-Nada que él no puede manejar -dijo el científico, desdeñoso-. Nosotros lo hemos visto con peores heridas. ¿Y qué? Sería una cosa buena que consiguiera matar a la actual capitana y tomara su lugar. No entiendo cuál es la necesidad de entrar a mi laboratorio sólo para molestarme con esto.

-¿Entonces tú le dijiste que debía hacerlo? ¿Que iba a ser una decepción para ti si no?

-No creí que fuera a tomárselo en serio -dijo Gaster y era la verdad-. ¿No se suponía que ustedes dos saben que es todo un juego? ¿Que saben que siempre estarán a salvo con Papaíto Gaster y por eso nunca tienen necesidad de preocuparse? Pero si resulta que de hecho lo ayudé a tomar la iniciativa en su trabajo, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Acaso me estás embromando? -dijo Sans, dejando escapar una risa gutural, como si estuviera a punto de escupir-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan listo y tan jodidamente estúpido al mismo tiempo?

Gaster se le quedó viendo unos segundos. Nadie jamás lo había llamado estúpido o cualquier epíteto que contradijera su genialidad. Su propio puño tembló ahora sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cómo te atreves...? -llegó a mascullar antes de que Sans le interrumpiera.

-¡QUE TE JODAN!

El grito salió de repente, sorprendiéndolo. A pesar de que sabía que Sans también tenía su malhumor, eran más bien pocas las ocasiones en que se lo podía escuchar elevando la voz. Incluso en medio de un combate su creación sólo prefería irritar a sus oponentes antes de expresar su propia furia. Era una estrategia inteligente, pues el que perdía control de sus emociones podía perderlo sobre su magia. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que hubiera visto a Sans genuinamente molesto.

Por un mero momento la mera novedad del hecho le asombró.

-Que te jodan, Gaster -continuó Sans, soltando cada palabra con un desprecio venenoso-. A mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras, yo ya sé qué clase de pedazo de mierda eres. Pero mi límite es mi hermano. No puedes ir diciéndole esas cosas y esperar que no se las crea. La única razón por la que te ha dado el gusto con tus estúpidos juegos es porque ve que eso te gusta. El tipo te adora. ¿De verdad eres tan imbécil que no te has dado cuenta? 

Gaster movió unos segundos la mandíbula antes de percatarse de lo ridículo que se veía si no emitía ninguna palabra. La cerró justo para finalmente encontrar una respuesta.

-No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así. Soy tu superior aquí.

Sans se rió, un sonido hueco y amargo que resonaba dentro del propio cráne del esqueleto, creando un extraño hueco.

-Ya veo cómo es -dijo su creación y se embolsó ambas manos, tomando un paso al frente-. Dime sólo una cosa, "jefe". ¿Te importamos alguno de nosotros? ¿Siquiera un poco? ¿O solo somos unas cosas con las que puedes hacer lo que quieras y desechar cuando estés aburrido? Es eso, ¿verdad? -Gaster no respondió. Era exactamente lo que antes pensaba de ellos, pero dicho en voz alta por alguien sonaba incorrecto de alguna manera instintiva. No entendía de dónde provenía la disonancia, nada más que estaba ahí. Sans volvió a darle esa risa que a un humano podría ponerle los pelos de punta y a él le daba la impresión de que no quería volver a oírla-. Ya veo. Bueno, espero que sepas que esta ha sido la última vez. Voy a asegurarme de que mi hermano no acabe matándose o matando a la única amiga que tiene en toda esta mierda de mundo. Pero a lo mejor ya es tarde y está jodido de cualquier manera. Tomaré un descanso si no te molesta, "jefe".

Con eso Sans dio un paso hacia atrás y se transportó fuera de la habitación. Gaster se giró a tiempo de verlo pasar a toda velocidad por la ventana que daba al pasillo. Su usual postura encorvada en sí misma parecía haberse desvanecido como por arte de magia.

\-------

Amistades como tales eran raras en el mundo subterráneo. Los monstruos podían formar aianzas de mutuo beneficio, grupos apretados destinados a sobrevivir y tal era el caso de los perros sanguinarios que formaban en gran parte a la Guardia Real. No era el caso de la capitana y el malhumorado esqueleto. Se gritaban insultos a diario, se daban amenazas que helaban la sangre de los que los oían y siempre estaba retándose mutuamente a hacer la estupidez que el otro sugería. 

Si alguien se hubiera molestado en llevar la cuenta de cuántas habían conseguido al parecer alterarse los nervios, cuadernos enteros se habrían llenado de marcas o al menos eso parecía a veces. Cualquier extraño asumiría que se odiaban y la única razón por la que se toleraban su mutua presencia era porque al menos resultaban útiles para sus causas. Pero eso no era lo que los monstruos que realmente ponían atención pensaban: a ellos no se les escapaban los puñetazos amistosos de Undyne, la sonrisa arrogante del esqueleto que al final casi se volvía una sonrisa más, el hecho de que a pesar de todas sus peleas los dos siguieran con vida. 

Por todo eso, cuando Papyrus solicitó una pelea, nadie pensó la gran cosa al respecto. Otra forma más de poner en práctica su magia combativa y prepararse para el momento en que un humano se les enfrentara. El único cambio fue que el esqueleto insistió en tener el enfrentamiento en el bosque de Snowdin en lugar de Waterfall como era costumbre. A la capitana le pareció bien. Más espacio para patear trasero huesudo a gusto. 

Lo único malo es que desde el punto en que Papyrus les dijera al resto de la guardia detenerse no iba a permitir que todos contemplaran el espectáculo. 

Cuando Sans llegó jadeando al lugar, habiendo agotado todas sus otras opciones, uno de los perros le dijo que ya llevaban un par de horas en las mismas. De vez en cuando un ataque luminoso se dejaba ver por encima de las copas de árboles o les llegaba el sonido de algún tronco partiéndose o vislumbraban las sombras de los dos monstruos agarrando velocidad en persecución del otro. Desde el lugar en que estaban no era un espectáculo de lo más entretenido, pero los mantenía ahí la curiosidad por saber qué resultaría del enfrentamiento. Incluso el Perro Menor, quien todos reconocían como la luz más tenue del candelabro, se daba cuenta de que había algo diferente respecto a esa ocasión, un nuevo aire que volvía el asunto en algo más que una mero juego. Le mencionaron a Sans que para entonces Undyne ya habría determinado que habían tenido suficiente. El que no lo hiciera les intrigaba.

Ya desde que Papyrus apareciera a la reunión de la mañana les había parecido que el esqueleto tenía sus propios planes. Todos concordaban en que olía a tensionado (lo que fuera que fuera eso, Sans no pensaba preguntar) y que se veía todavía más serio que de costumbre. Ni bien tuvo confirmado que, al menos físicamente, su hermano estaba en perfectas condiciones esa mañana, Sans se transportó lejos del grupo y en el bosque. No tenía la menor idea de lo que podría hacer o siquiera si sería capaz de hacer algo, pero no podía quedarse en casa o en el laboratorio esperando a tener una noticia.

Conocía a su hermano y sabía que éste no iba a detenerse fácilmente. Una vez se fijaba su meta, era terminante, no había más vuelta que darle y pobre del que intentara interponerse en su camino. Si su idea era deshacerse de Undyne de forma definitiva para conseguir su lugar, sólo podía concebir dos finales posibles: un Papyrus bien posicionado pero destrozado por ese asesinato o un Papyrus vuelto polvo en el suelo. Undyne, por su parte, era demasiado orgullosa para cancelar una pelea ni bien veía que iba en serio, no importaba quién la iniciara. Incluso si a la capitana le afectara igualmente deshacerse del esqueleto, todavía lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo.

Se internó todavía más entre los árboles. Al poco rato escuchó sin problemas la conmoción más adelante y unos segundos más tarde vio a su hermano pasando en frente a toda velocidad, la cabeza hacia adelante y entre sus manos un largo hueso rojo. La armadura de la Guardia Real era grande y pesada, pero el acostumbrarse a practicar incluso fuera de horario con ella había conseguido que pudiera moverse con la misma gracia y desenvoltura que si sólo estuviera cargando sus propios huesos. 

Por un solo segundo Sans no pudo sino admirarlo por eso. Sin piel ni músculos que sostuvieran, probablemente estas se verían ridículas en cualquier otro esqueleto. Sin embargo el jefe conseguía darles la impresión amenazante e imponente que correspondía a su título autoimpuesto de El Terrible Papyrus. Su alma dio un más que inoportuno latido. ¿Cómo podía haber nadie que dudara de que su hermano era sencillamente el mejor? Nunca lo entendería.

Pero el segundo pasó y detrás de él Undyne lo seguía, arma brillante de verde fosforescente en su mano y los dientes amarillos al aire en una mueca de feroz determinación, antes de que los dos volvieran a desaparecer de su vista. Los dos habían estado demasiado concentrados para percatarse de él en lo absoluto y eso que Sans estaba seguro de que al menos su hermano debería poder hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Era el tipo de cosas que se podían esperar cuando eran las dos mitades accidentales de una misma alma.

Iba a moverse en pos de ellos cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndole pegar un salto. En el mundo en que vivían, ser tomado por sorpresa podía resultar fatal y esa era una lección que había aprendido por las malas en más de una ocasión. Conjuró a una serie de Gaster Blasters que lo rodearan antes de darse la vuelta del todo y encontrarse a Gaster. El científico se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Sans se calmara lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer su ataque. 

El más bajo no lo hizo. En cambio Sans encendió su ojo con una mayor intensidad y dirigió los hocicos de las bestias mágicas hacia su creador.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –exigió-. Si vienes a impedirme a que haga algo porque tanto quieres que Papyrus tenga ese ascenso de mierda…

-Me alegra saber que piensas tan bien de mí –dijo Gaster, elevando una cuenca sobre la otra-. Pero harías mejor en escucharme y cerrar la boca.

Sans no quería hacerlo, pero entonces oyó no a uno, sino dos troncos destrozándose y la idea de que lo mismo acabara pasándole a la espina de su hermano le congeló el alma. La magia para sus ataques se desvaneció y con ellos toda la voluntad que Sans había recolectado para llegar hasta ahí. 

\--

Antes de esa mañana, no había un claro en el bosque. Había zonas con menos árboles y otras con más árboles, pero eso era todo. Por lo general eso lo hacía el sitio ideal para que se arreglaran asuntos ilícitos o que los niños pudieran molestarse entre sí sin la interrupción de los adultos. Pero luego de los sucesivos ataques que se habían enviado uno contra el otro, en esa específica zona ahora sólo quedaban las bases carbonizadas y troncos incompletos alrededor. Los dos guardias estaban cansados y sus puntos de vida más por debajo de la mitad, pero no mostraban ninguna señal de echarse hacia atrás.

Undyne dejó escapar un gruñido y gritó, esbozando una sonrisa desafiante:

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar satisfecho de que te destroce, saco de huesos? Si tanto querías que te matara, podrías simplemente haberlo dicho. ¡Esto no es nada! –recalcó, recuperando el aire-. ¡Puedo seguir así todo el día! 

-Nyeh –se rió el esqueleto, irguiéndose mientras una aureola de huesos brillantes aparecían a su alrededor-. ¡Yo también! Y no te preocupes, cuando termine contigo me encargaré de que todos sepan bajo la bota de quién has caído. Así al menos no será una derrota tan vergonzosa. No es ninguna vergüenza caer frente al mejor.

-¡Ha! –dijo Undyne, conjurando más lanzas con apenas un gesto de la mano-. ¡No me hagas reír, huesudo! ¡Hablas mucho pero todavía falta ver qué haces para darles valor! Sigue soltando estupideces, que ya me encargaré de hacértelas tragar una por una.

-¡Aquí te espera El Terrible Papyrus para ponerte en tu lugar!

Undyne se lanzó al frente. Papyrus levantó un escudo de huesos por sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo las lanzas jamás llegaron a hacer contacto y un segundo más tarde las que seguía al monstruo acuático se desvanecieron en un parpadeo. Papyrus miró por encima de su magia para percatarse de que Undyne yacía bocabajo en el suelo.

-¿Nyeh? –se preguntó. 

Undyne no era de las del tipo estratégicas y sabía que tampoco le gustaban las trampas. En todo caso ¿qué clase de técnica era esa? Si pensaba que era tan idiota como para acercarse y comprobar cómo estaba…

-Perdón, jefe –escuchó a su espalda.

Iba a volverse, pero entonces sintió un pinchazo en el principio de su cuerpo. Reconoció el efecto de inmediato. Padre solía usar una fórmula parecida cuando era más pequeño y estaba demasiado ansioso para dormir. Claro que entonces eran dosis mucho más reducidas. La sensación de perder la consciencia de golpe, sin posibilidad de pelear, fue casi bienvenida.

Sans se transportó al frente de su hermano y atrapó su cuerpo antes de que hiciera contacto con el suelo. Sus piernas temblaron bajo él mientras se las arreglaba para arrodillarse y darle la vuelta al inconsciente esqueleto en sus brazos. Las sutiles marcas que veía por la armadura y los huesos expuestos le hicieron estremecer, pero no tenía idea de lo que era el miedo hasta que vio sus puntos de vida. Tres miserables puntos era todo lo que le quedaba.

-Dios… -susurró, sin saber si estaba aliviado de que todavía tenía al menos o sólo increíblemente asustado de que en cualquier momento la barra descendiera hasta cero.

-Están bien –dijo Gaster, sus zapatos crujiendo sobre la nieve. Al elevar la vista, vio que el científico traía el cuerpo inconsciente de la capitana, elevándola desde los brazos con la ayuda de un par de manos mágicas. Gaster chasqueó la lengua-. Ella tiene sólo dos puntos. Es impresionante que haya tenido tanta energía mágica con un nivel tan bajo. 

Sans no respondió. No sabía qué responder. Dejó que su hermano se acostara sobre el suelo y le aplicó las manos sobre el pecho. No era un gran sanador, pero desde siempre había sido capaz de hacer algo por Papyrus cuando se metía en problemas y ese no iba a ser el día en que cambiara la tradición. Era a través de valores fraccionales, muy lentamente, pero poco a poco estaba consiguiendo que sus números aumentaran.

-Sabes que no podemos dejarlos volver así, ¿verdad? –dijo Gaster, mirándole con curiosidad. Él era un peor sanador incluso. Lo suyo eran medicinas y pociones-. Quiero decir, no podemos dejar que sepan que estuvimos aquí ni podemos ir a devolverlos en estas condiciones. Undyne lo escucharía, e incluso si no tuviera idea de lo que ha pasado, todavía creería que fue un error que debe corregir. En cuanto a Papyrus… probablemente tampoco le guste la idea de saber que estabas aquí.

-¿Tienes alguna idea entonces? Porque yo no pienso dejarlo aquí a esperar que esos perros idiotas lo encuentren.

-Sí, de hecho –dijo el científico y dejó a su cuenca izquierda brillar con un brillo púrpura. A su lado, una inmensa cabeza de Gaster Blaster surgió desde el aire mismo, su mandíbula abierta mientras reunía energía en su centro. Sans se movió como para cubrir a Papyrus con su cuerpo, pero entonces Gaster cerró su puño y la mandíbula de la bestia se cerró de golpe, la bola de energía en su interior todavía creciendo-. Un ataque que se salió de control y llevó a ambos hacia este estado no suena tan imposible. Pueden incluso debatirse entre sí quién lo lanzó. De esa manera es un justo empate y con suerte no tendrán motivo para quejarse.

Sans parpadeó, mirando de su creador a la más nueva creación, cuya figura ya empezaba a temblar por la creciente energía contenida. 

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó.

-Los veré más tarde –respondió el científico simplemente-. Debes hacerlo ver como si el impulso los hubiera enviado lejos. Hazlos azules y arrójalos. Luego desaparece para que no te vean y aparece por otra parte. Vas a necesitar estar ahí para asegurarte de que no les den el golpe final. Dudo que Papyrus sea el único con ambiciones de acabar con la capitana.

Sans todavía no se movía. Gaster chasqueó la lengua y conjuró una mano para agarrarle del collar que guardaba debajo de su suéter. Era un accesorio ridículo y vergonzoso que si fuera por él no existiría. Más de una vez se había preguntado por qué no insistía en que se lo quitara. ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente si veían a su asistente portando algo así, como otro vulgar perro? Pero Sans al menos tenía el buen juicio de ser discreto con el mismo y resultaba obvio que tanto a él como a Papyrus les gustaba, de modo que no le quedaba de otra que soportar su existencia. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, la verdad era que hacía muchas concesiones así. Muchas más de las que le gustaría, si debía ser honesto, y sin embargo nunca era capaz de detenerlas.

-¿Necesito repetirme acaso? –insistió, intentando traerle de vuelta con un tono serio e impaciente-. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no voy a poder mantener esta cosa para siempre.

-E-está bien –dijo Sans, poniéndose de pie. 

Envolvió en su magia al alma de los dos guardias y los elevó por sobre el aire, los dos todavía idos del todo. Gaster asintió con aprobación, pero la irritación volvió a hacer presa de él cuando Sans no hizo ademán de moverse, mirándole. Gaster apretó los dientes, empezando a ponerse incómodo. Los insultos que el más bajo le tirara antes todavía le quemaban en su cráneo, pero incluso podía admitir que no era el momento para pensar en eso.

-Estaré bien –aseguró a regañadientes-. Por dios, Sans, es mi propio ataque. ¿De verdad te parece que sería tan irresponsable con él?

Sans frunció el ceño.

-Te estoy tomando la palabra –dijo, finalmente alejándose unos pasos con el par de monstruos flotando a su espalda-. Iré más tarde al antiguo puesto de vigilancia de Papyrus. Será mejor que lleves tu trasero ahí ni bien los haya dejado. Quiero verte esperándome ahí.

La única pupila de Gaster giró en su cuenca.

-Está bien –concordó-. ¿Harías el favor de moverte de una vez?

-Más te vale que lo cumplas –dijo Sans y se dio la vuelta del todo, en dirección a la entrada del bosque.

En cuanto perdió de vista tanto a su creación como el brillo de las armaduras, Gaster finalmente se permitió relajarse. Llegados a ese punto el Gaster Blaster había crecido casi el doble de su tamaño, hasta el punto en que podría tragarlo de una sola mordida si esa fuera su intención. La magia púrpura se estaba derramando por los costados de la mandíbula. Iba a necesitar ser rápido o en verdad iba a pasar un mal rato.

Sans contó al menos unos cinco minutos cuando escuchó la explosión mágica a sus espaldas. Se adelantó corriendo hacia la entrada. Si tuviera que preocuparse por la inteligencia de los perros debería considerar que la onda expansiva, que apenas sintió como un soplo contra su nuca, no podría ser suficiente para empujar los cuerpos hasta semejante distancia pero ellos iban a estar bien. Ninguno de ellos iba a tener ilusiones de detective. 

Ni bien consiguió ver a los perros, todos de pie y las orejas en alto, Sans giró la muñeca y movió su brazo, llevándose a las almas de los guardias por el aire y liberando su agarre sobre ellas en medio del aire. El sonido del metal y huesos dando contra el suelo le intranquilizó un poco, pero el piso no tenía la intención de herirlos y así sus números deberían estar a salvo. Una vez los perros se acercaron, Sans se desapareció lejos de ahí para pretender que acababa de regresar al lugar de los hechos.

Papyrus iba a ser llevado a un médico o tratado. Undyne seguía con vida. Todo iba a estar bien. Sans se obligó a no girar la cabeza en dirección al antiguo puesto de vigilancia mientras corría para encontrarse con el grupo. Iba a estar bien.

\--

Gaster examinó por cuarta vez la manga de su suéter negro. La maldita explosión se lo había quemado hasta el codo. Estaba completamente insalvable ahora y eso era una lástima, porque le gustaba la maldita cosa. Desde luego, habiendo sido la magia suya y sin ningún deseo de infringir daño sobre un objetivo, ese era el máximo daño con el que había salido y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar en el mismo sitio adonde Papyrus empezara antes de poder llevar su propia armadura. Era pequeño, tanto que no le sorprendía que su creación hubiera estado tan deseoso de abandonarlo, pero en buen estado a pesar de que ya nadie la utilizaba. Con la cubierta baja, podía resultar cálido y algo reconfortante. Pero sobre todo resultaba increíblemente aburrido. 

Lo único que había eran un par de historietas que recordaba haberle dicho a Papyrus que debían ser deshechas hacía años, puesto que no podían resultar en una lectura enriquecedora para él. Por entonces todavía creía que podría hacerlo estudiar las mismas materias que Sans y salir tan sobresaliente como éste. 

Sentía que su paciencia estaba agotándose en cada segundo, y sin embargo, todavía no se levantaba para salir de ahí. No quería pensar en por qué. Golpeando un dedo huesudo sobre el pequeño escritorio adonde los vigías realizaban sus reportes, calculaba que por lo menos diez minutos debían haber pasado desde que llegara. En ese tiempo habría podido resolver las ecuaciones en las que estaba trabajando y quizá descubrir una nueva fórmula que sirviera para replicar la esencia de las almas humanas. Qué diablos, incluso jugar al solitario en su computadora sería más productivo. ¿Por qué Sans no podía haber elegido su laboratorio como punto de espera?

Una interminable hora más tarde, en los que apenas estaba comenzando a interesarse en la trama desplegada en aquellos paneles dibujados, Gaster escuchó unos pasos acercándose y una mano sobre la manija de la puerta. Dejó rápidamente a la historieta exactamente adonde la había encontrado y retomó su posición original, apoyando una mejilla sobre la mano. Reconocería la esencia mágica de sus creaciones adonde fuera, de modo que no tenía la menor duda de que se trataba de Sans.

-Finalmente. ¿Tienes algún concepto de lo que es tener un trabajo? No puedo ir tomándome estos descansos con tu misma… -Se interrumpió frente a un violento tirón del collar de sus ropas, que lo llevó a chocar los dientes contra los de Sans. 

Sin ninguna intención de separarse, el más bajo esqueleto le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándose a él.

-¿Nunca cierras la boca? –preguntó Sans y su lengua roja le recorrió los dientes.

Gaster sintió… ¿alivio? ante el familiar contacto. Sus propias manos atrajeron al esqueleto, subiéndolo a su regazo. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado en la misma posición en diferentes sillas? Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta y generalmente después de alguno de sus juegos más intensos en casa. Incluso cuando Sans era claramente un adulto y no cabía tan cómodamente, todavía era una postura en la que podía envolverlo del todo y creer que podía proteger hasta el más minúsculo hueso en ese cuerpo. 

-No digas eso cuando buscas abrírmela –gruñó Gaster casi con reproche, conjurando su propia lengua.

El intercambio de magia al contacto de sus lenguas no fue el arrebato pasional con el que a veces empapaba a sus creaciones y, más raramente, estas a él. Resultaba un gesto tranquilo, profundo, en el que cada movimiento era igualmente apreciado y sentido entre ellos, el calor de la magia cercana familiar haciéndole saber que sus latidos estaban sincronizándose. Luego de un rato que le supo demasiado corto, Sans se separó de él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Gaster esperó a que hablara primero.

-El jefe está bien –informó Sans-. Llamaron a Alphys y ella les dio algo para reponer sus números del todo. Estuvo a punto de darle un veneno a Papyrus, pero luego vio que no tenía las agallas de esta conmigo ahí y decidió descamarlo para otra ocasión –Gaster gruñó. No tenía la menor idea de dónde le había salido ese sentido del humor. Era uno de los pocos misterios que su mente científica prefería dejar como tal-. Me dejaron llevarlo a casa, así que lo hice. Está descansando en su cama ahora, tranquilo como un bebito de huesos. Undyne estará en observación pero más que nada creo que es porque Alphys quiere tenerla cerca. Me dijeron que llamaron por ti, pero no respondías el celular y nadie te encontró en el laboratorio.

-¿Y? –dijo Gaster. Esa no era información nueva para él y no entendía el punto de traerla a colación-. Por supuesto que iban a buscarme ahí. A diferencia de otros, yo tengo un horario que cumplir. Un horario al que estoy faltando ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué no te has ido entonces?

Gaster le clavó una mirada helada a su coronilla. ¿Era un nuevo chiste que no entendía? No le veía la menor gracia.

-Debes estar bromeando… 

Sans se echó a reír, descolocándolo en el acto para luego hacerle recordar toda su irritación. ¿Era esa manera de tratarlo después de todo?

-Lo siento –dijo Sans, secándose unas lágrimas rojizas del rostro-. No se me ocurrió nada mejor entonces y, para ser honesto, no creí que tomaría tanto tiempo. Pero, hablando en serio, deberías llevar tu celular encima. Por un momento hasta yo pensé cosas.

-Sans, era mi propio Blaster. Lo tenía perfectamente bajo control.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Pero ya sabes cómo es, ¿no?

Gaster abrió la mandíbula para decir que no, no sabía, pero se le ocurrió pensar en cómo sería si Sans hubiera sido el que hiciera una explosión con sus propias manos y tuvo que reconocer que, inmediatamente después de eso, un informe completo de su estado posterior a los hechos estaría al orden. Seguía sin ser lo mismo, debido al estado de los puntos de vida del otro, pero creía que podía realizar un estimado de la situación.

-Eso creo –reconoció fingiendo que no le interesaba, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahora bien, si toda esta pequeña aventura ha finalizado sin mayores penas o glorias, me parece que ya es hora de retomar nuestras responsabilidades como corresponde.

-No le vas a hacer pasar un mal rato a Papyrus de nuevo porque no es capitán –dijo Sans, su voz volviendo a retomar ese extraño tono hueco que utilizara antes.

Debido al mismo, Gaster no pudo discernir si simplemente le informaba, amenazaba o preguntaba al respecto. No le costaría creer que era una combinación de los tres.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirlo? –suspiró-. No se suponía que Papyrus se tomara en serio nada de lo que decía. No creí que fuera a hacerlo. Era un simple experimento que se salió un poco de las manos.

-¿Un poco? –repitió Sans.

Su voz sonó cavernosa y casi burlona. Esa leve intranquilidad, que no era miedo pero sí un primo cercano, volvió a cubrirle el alma.

-De acuerdo, entiendo el punto –replicó el científico-. Me disculparé con Papyrus una vez despierte y le haré saber que no tiene que hacer nada como esto de nuevo. Él… hace lo que puede y supongo que eso tiene su mérito en sí. No en las áreas que habría elegido pero…

Una breve risa por parte del otro le cortó.

-Todo eso suena bien, pero yo que tú cortaría esa última parte –dijo Sans, irguiéndose. Sus pupilas rojas estaban a un nivel normal y su sonrisa nerviosa de siempre parecía un poco más cálida-. Gracias.

Gaster desvió la vista. 

-Son mis creaciones –apuntó-. Soy responsable de ustedes. No puedo ser responsable si permito que acaben en estas situaciones, ¿no es así? Así que cualquier agradecimiento por lo que se supone que debería hacer en primer lugar está de más.

-Mmm –murmuró Sans, irguiéndose un poco hasta poner su rostro contra el cuello del científico. El esqueleto le dio una leve lamida, como una caricia al pasar, sobre los huesos sensibles-. ¿Así que quieres cuidar de mí? Puedo darte algo de lo que encargarte y no recibir ningún gracias luego.

-Sans –dijo Gaster, tratando de transmitir un tono de advertencia y fallando espectacularmente mientras una nueva lamida, esta vez más larga, apareció mientras aún pronunciaba el nombre.

-Vamos, Dings, tú eres la cabeza del laboratorio, ¿no? Puedes tomarte un descanso tan largo como quieras por un día –Sans se movió encima de él, poniendo ahora cada uno de sus piernas a los costados, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Gaster se encontró subiendo las manos para sostenerle de los huesos de su cadera, sobresaliendo de sus pantalones cortos, pero era un agarre preventivo, para evitar que se cayera. Claramente disconforme, Sans subió hasta que sus dientes le acariciaron la mejilla en el camino por donde otros monstruos tenían su oreja y, como tal, cualquier sonido dado ahí le llegaba con una mayor claridad-. Recuérdame a quién le pertenezco, padre.

El más bajo esqueleto soltó un respingo de sorpresa cuando se vio de pronto elevado en los brazos del científico, sólo para ser ubicado contra el escritorio. Cualquier palabra que hubiera tenido intención de soltar se vio abruptamente cortada ante el beso feroz al que lo sometía el científico. En poco tiempo estaba gimiendo debajo de él, agarrándose al frente de su suéter.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, que sea rápido –gruñó Gaster, presionando su entrepierna, todavía indefinida pero ya caliente contra la otra en igual estado-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Sans emitió una suave risa.

-Como digas, viejo.


	4. Cuarta parte

Cuarta parte

Una vez regresaron a casa, Sans subió de inmediato hacia la habitación de Papyrus mientras Gaster se dirigía a su estudio para intentar relajarse un poco. La conversación que había prometido iba a tener con el esqueleto más alto prometía ser difícil y no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarse a ella de inmediato. 

Excusarse, o siquiera admitir que había cometido un error, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero si algo había podido tomar de los evento recientes era que su marco teórico, por lo que respectaba a sus creaciones, estaba echado a perder desde la base.

No dejaba de tener su gracia el que se hubiera olvidado de meter en sus cálculos el elemento que se suponía alimentaba a todas las almas antes de ser encerrados bajo tierra, como olvidarse de que dos y dos eran cuatro. 

¿Pero qué más podía esperarse de un mundo en el que ya nadie recordaba dos y dos y cuatro significaba cinco? Durante gran parte de su vida el único uso que se le daba al dos y dos era para significar la capacidad de un monstruo por hacerse daño entre sí, y aquel que tuviera el nivel más alto podía exigir el mayor respeto. 

Era así como vivían todos los días. Todos conocían las reglas y si no, alguien se las enseñaba. Era un mundo duro y seguían adelante porque era el único mundo que tenían. Luego estaban los pequeños países con sus continentes. Las casas de los monstruos, las relaciones y las familias formando todas sus propios espacios con sus propios entendimientos para asegurar la supervivencia. 

En su casa la operación, y esos elementos que formaban sus almas, estaban inusualmente presentes en su forma natural y tan inherentes a su naturaleza que casi se le escapaba el nombre que le correspondía: amor. 

En su casa había amor. No sólo la adoración del hijo al padre, el orgullo del creador a su creación, no sólo la común comprensión por la misma basura que todos debían aguantar. Esa cosa ridícula, absurda y poderosa cuyos anteriores esfuerzos demostraron jamás podría ser replicada de no ser por medios naturales. La verdadera razón por la que sus creaciones le permitían hacer todas las cosas que les había hecho a lo largo de los años sin protestar. 

Todo ese tiempo lo había atribuido bien a que les resultaba útil o por un apego inescrutable a su propia esencia mágica, de la que después de todo los dos habían salido. Seguía pensando que era eso, pero ahora además tenía que darse cuenta de que era ese misterioso “más” que no servía para las ciencias, blandas o duras. 

Nunca había sido su intención permitirlo bajo su techo, y suponía que en retrospectiva las señales siempre habían estado ahí por si realmente estaba decidido a detener su progreso, pero en todo caso esa era la situación en la que estaban en el momento presente. 

Necesitaba reevaluar algunas cosas, y quién sabe, quizá darle finalmente un uso a esa botella de whisky que Asgore le había regalado hacía años. De esa manera sus naturales inhibiciones, propulsadas sin duda por su sentido del orgullo, no iban a ser un obstáculo tan insalvable como se sentirían si fuera en su estado actual.

Eso pensaba hasta que abrió la puerta y encontró a Papyrus sentado en el sofá, levantando la vista hacia él. Estaba vestido en su pijama negro con huesos en llamas, ubicado casi hasta el final del asiento y los brazos rodeando su figura como si combatiera con su propia intranquilidad. Considerando lo último que le había sucedido desde que estuviera en esa posición, en realidad Gaster no podía culparlo por eso.

-¡DINGS! –Les sorprendió a ambos la voz de Sans, llegando por el pasillo-. ¡Papyrus no está en su cuarto ni en la cocina! ¡No sé dónde está!

-Está aquí –dijo Gaster, elevando la voz para que se escuchara a través de la puerta-. Está… bien, por lo visto. ¿Alphys dijo que debía guardar reposo?

-Sí, que unas horas de sueño le caerían bien.

Un momento de silencio. Gaster miraba al rostro de Papyrus volverse rojo y a su postura volverse más tensa que antes, ahora por la irritación. Sabía que odiaba permanecer en la cama más de lo necesario y recuperar del todo salud, al parecer, no era lo bastante necesario para su gusto. 

Sólo se había enfermado en un puñado de ocasiones y siempre había una lucha de voluntades en medio, con él y su hermano insistiéndole que fuera a dormir y Papyrus insistiendo que sólo tenía que recoger la ropa, limpiar la sala u ocuparse de alguna otra actividad mundana. Siempre tenía que hacer algo, pesara lo que pesara.

Pero ya que estaba ahí…

-Lo llevaré más tarde a su cuarto –informó-. ¿Crees que podrías encargarte de la cena?

-Oh, eh… claro.

-No traigas basura de Grillby –le advirtió.

-Yo no hago promesas –dijo Sans.

Gaster supo que permaneció todavía un rato más frente a su puerta antes de retirarse. El científico se desprendió de su abrigo y se sentó en un sillón cercano al sofá, esperando por lo que sin duda había traído a Papyrus hasta ahí. Bajo su mirada, el monstruo se agitó sin hacer contacto visual, todavía sin encontrar la voluntad para pronunciar la primera palabra.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –concedió Gaster.

-Bien -dijo Papyrus. Sus dedos huesudos se tensabas y destensaban sobre sus bíceps-. Sabes que Sans va a traer esa porquería para comer.

-Eso me temo–respondió Gaster, inclinándose sobre el apoyabrazos. No elevaba la voz, mantenía una postura casual y estaba seguro de que tenía una expresión neutra. ¿Por qué Papyrus seguía actuando… no, estaba asustado de él? Después de lo que calculó era otro minuto entero de silencio, decidió que ya había dilatado suficiente el momento-. Te debo una disculpa, Papyrus.

-¿Nyeh? –soltó Papyrus, abriendo ambas cuencas. En medio de su sorpresa, su cuerpo pareció tranquilizarse al fin-. Nyeh… ¿este es otro… de esos juegos que haces? Sans mencionó que era por eso que querías que peleara con Undyne, aunque no lo comprendo. A lo mejor es ciencia demasiado avanzada para mí. Yo lo intenté, padre, de verdad que sí, pero ella debió haber aprendido un ataque de largo alcance porque de pronto hubo una explosión que nos dejó inconsciente a ambos. O al menos eso me dijeron porque, aunque yo no lo recuerdo. Pero sé que si hubiera seguido peleando, podría haberla derrotado. A lo mejor todavía pueda intentarlo mañana, porque sé que ella no va a tomar el descanso que todo el mundo le dice si la reto.

Tres puntos contra dos puntos, se recordó el científico. Eso era con lo que se habían encontrado cuando decidieron intervenir. De por sí los ataques podían volverse impredecibles en la cantidad de daño causado cuando las emociones se metían en el camino. El enfrentamiento podría haber resultado literalmente de cualquiera manera. Por no mencionar que él ni siquiera se habría enterado de lo hechos si no fuera porque Sans, para variar, estaba poniendo atención. 

Antes de que pudiera pensar en la irracionalidad de su acción, cerró el puño de su mano y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá. Papyrus, callado de golpe, le vio con las cuencas abiertas y luego descendió la cabeza, los huesos de sus hombros agitándose unos contra otros.

-Siento haberte decepcionado, padre.

“No, maldita sea”, pensó Gaster, frustrado consigo mismo. Él había causado esa reacción. Toda la situación era su culpa.

-Basta, Papyrus –dijo y juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas, inclinándose al frente-. No es parte de un juego, no esta vez. Lo que sí lo era fue lo que te dije anoche. En realidad no pienso ninguna de esas palabras y debí darme cuenta antes de que era una cosa inapropiada para decir. Discúlpame por no hacerlo.

Gaster ya lo veía en su mente, pero de todos modos, al levantar la cabeza, fue todavía molesto encontrar una expresión de tan abierta sorpresa e incredulidad en la cara del otro monstruo, como si acabara de escupirle un nuevo hermano por la boca. Desvió la vista casi de inmediato, deseando poder atribuir al súbito aumento de temperatura en su rostro a alguna fiebre que sólo ahora se manifestaba. Sí, esa era una explicación mucho más plausible.

Dios, debería haber instalado un maldito aire acondicionado ahí. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo sofocante que era.

-Fue irresponsable e imprudente de mi parte –continuó, apretando sus palmas con fuerza. 

No sabía lo que quería hacer, pero el voltear sus libreros resultaba una idea poderosamente atractiva. El poder causarse un daño a sí mismo para superar ese malestar al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de sucederle a su creación. Qué increíble masoquista debía ser su mente, reproduciendo los peores escenarios posibles en su cabeza. 

Una armadura polvorienta, un cuarto que nadie tocaría, mañanas silenciosas y noches sin el murmullo de Sans leyendo una historia a la luz de una lámpara. Eso teniendo la gentileza de no asumir que Sans se iría de inmediato, su límite traspasado más allá de lo tolerable. Incluso si tratara de retenerle, ya nada sería lo mismo. 

Todo por su culpa. La idea quemaba y sin embargo era incapaz de soltarla.

De pronto Papyrus ya no estaba en el sofá. En algún punto mientras Gaster trataba de contenerse a sí mismo, el otro esqueleto se había puesto de pie y arrodillado en frente de él, sus propias manos largas posándose sobre las suyas perforadas que temblaban. Un leve calor se le transmitió por el contacto y su alma no tuvo más opción que relajarse, dejarse someter por esa energía tan familiar. Los pensamientos seguían ahí pero su impacto emocional ahora era más pasivo.

-No sé si sigo bien todo lo que dices –dijo Papyrus, su pulgar frotándose contra su índice. Gaster levantó el suyo para atraparle la punta-. ¿Significa eso que no estás decepcionado? Porque he estado pensando que a lo mejor sí tienes razón en algunas cosas y que quizá me he dormido en los laureles.

-Papyrus –Gaster liberó sus manos y las usó para sostener el rostro del esqueleto. Reconoció su misma mandíbula fuerte, los pómulos elegantes y orgullosos-. Tú y Sans ya son el mayor éxito de toda mi carrera científica. A menos que logremos avanzar en ese proyecto de las almas sintéticas, y puede que incluso entonces, lo más seguro es que nunca podré superar la hazaña que fueron ustedes. El hecho de que sean dos personas tan diferentes es algo que sobrepasa cualquier cálculo que podría hacer. No necesitas más que seguir tus propias ambiciones a tu particular manera para ser impresionante.

Era la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Incluso si al principio hubo una nota de decepción respecto a que una de sus creaciones no podía ajustarse del todo al propósito para el cual había sido creado, también había habido fascinación y admiración por conocer hasta qué punto algo salido de sus propias manos (literalmente) era capaz de recorrer su propio camino y tomar sus propias decisiones. 

Desde que Papyrus había mostrado interés por portar una armadura y ocupar un puesto importante en el reino de Asgore, Gaster había contemplado su avance con una continua sensación de imbatible orgullo. Un sentimiento tan presente que, en verdad, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que tenía que decirlo para hacerlo legítimo, especialmente frente a la fuente del mismo. 

Cada palabra se sintió como desprenderse de una prenda hasta quedar sólo él y su alma flotando entre sus costillas. Reconocer sus limitaciones y que existía incluso la más mínima posibilidad de que ya hubiera alcanzado el cenit de todos sus logros no era exactamente un trago que le gustara pasar. De no ser por el cúmulo de emociones de las últimas horas y la necesidad por convencer a Papyrus de la verdad de sus intenciones, nunca habría pronunciado semejante discurso. Incluso después de que las palabras lo hubieran abandonado y viajaran en el aire hacia el otro monstruo, Gaster deseó retenerlas y guardarlas bajo llave por lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero como ni siquiera podía hacer eso, ahora todo dependía de la respuesta que lograra sacar de su creación. 

Sería la cosa más fácil humillarlo, decirle que era patético, que quizá crearlos había sido un mero golpe de suerte que nunca jamás iba a repetirse, que era una desgracia en su campo y otras ideas que, al venir de sí mismo, solían impulsarlo a buscar la excelencia siempre que pudiera, pero al ser ajenas… Bueno, seguro que eso iba a ser agradable.

Papyrus parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Gaster necesitaba que dijera algo, incluso algo malo, porque el silencio era mucho peor que nada. De pronto el otro esqueleto levantó sus propias manos hacia el rostro del científico y lo atrajo hacia abajo, en dirección a sus dientes partiéndose. La energía resultante fue como un choque eléctrico que la atravesó el cuerpo. No era como cuando Sans lo había agarrado en el puesto de vigilancia. Entonces la corriente había sido como una ola golpeándolo y llevándoselo sin posibilidad de lucha, mientras que Papyrus era una continua avalancha poco dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

Como dando testimonio de esa metáfora, el alto esqueleto se irguió sobre sus rodillas, profundizando el beso de manera que Gaster no sino escuchar sus gemidos de placer hambriento sonando contra su propia lengua. La vibración era maravillosa y el resistirse era imposible. Papyrus estaba yendo por todo sin desperdiciar un segundo. No creía ser nadie que debiera resistirse a semejante esfuerzo. El científico le rodeó la espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí, hasta que la postura del otro cambió y Gaster sintió el peso de sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas, debiendo elevar un poco la cabeza para todavía corresponder al beso de su creación. Con una mano más que intencional, pasó sus dígitos por encima de la vértebras bajo el pijama y un estremecimiento que se le hacía de lo más familiar agitó a Papyrus.

Gaster continuó el camino de sus dientes por la mandíbula poderosa hasta el delicado cuello, adonde una justa mordida suya arrancó un gemido agudo. Ahí era otra materia adonde sus creaciones eran completamente diferentes: adonde Sans se convertía en una bola incoherente de jadeos y gestos lascivos, Papyrus era vocal, impaciente y jamás temeroso de salir en busca de lo que realmente quería. Ambos podían ser sumisos frente a él, pero de diferentes maneras y satisfaciendo diferentes necesidades en su interior hasta tal punto que ya formaban un todo complementario imprescindible para él, como si la experiencia que tuviera con uno sólo iba a sentirse culminada sirviéndose del otro. 

Gaster le mordió suavemente en la porción de clavícula que el cuello de la prenda permitía y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo para acariciar a las bellas costillas que le esperaban abajo, las mismas que le bañaron sus dedos en un suave calor bienvenido y se expandieron en una profunda inhalación de aire.

-Padre… -susurró Papyrus, moviendo la cabeza en busca de su boca.

Gaster permitió el encuentro, tocando el xilófono en su cuerpo.

De pronto la puerta del estudio fue abierta. Papyrus levantó su cabeza de golpe.

-Oigan, la cena ya está lista –anunció Sans y se quedó parpadeando en el umbral, paralizado por la sorpresa sólo por un segundo antes de esbozar una mueca socarrona-. Ya veo que se están sirviendo ustedes. Bone apetite, entonces, heh heh.

-¡Oh, por dios, Sans, lárgate! –gritó Papyrus, enviando un montón de huesos rojos. 

Sans cerró la puerta como si esperara esa reacción, y sin objetivo al que dar, los ataques simplemente se deshicieron contra la madera. La risa burlona de Sans todavía se escuchaba desde afuera. El alto esqueleto resopló con ira contenida, su rostro encendido en el mismo rojo de su magia. Gaster giró sus ojos mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, tratando de calmarle. Diferentes, sí, pero a veces podía jurar que esos dos compartían el mismo nivel de inmadurez. ¿De dónde lo habrían sacado?

-No importa –dijo y vio a Papyrus inclinar sus cuencas en pena-. Tienes que comer. Podemos continuar esto más tarde.

-¿Puede ser en tu cuarto? 

La esperanza en su voz consiguió descolocarlo un poco.

-Sí, por supuesto –dijo, porque en realidad no veía ningún problema. 

-¡Bien! –afirmó Papyrus, procediendo a abrazarle.

Incluso si estaban cerca, incluso si todavía tenía presente lo que pensaban hacer hasta hacía unos instantes, el gesto no tuvo nada de erótico y a Gaster no le costó percibir la alegría que emanaba del otro. Qué extraño. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho nada con cualquiera de sus creaciones en su habitación, sin experimentos, sin tomar notas mentales, sin intenciones ocultas, simplemente disfrutando del momento juntos? ¿Había estado tan obsesionado en idear nuevos experimentos que se le había pasado del todo? La falta de recuerdos asegurándole de lo contrario resultaba alarmante. Luego de separarse y que Papyrus le tomara la mano para conducirle, Gaster se dijo que esa iba a ser una situación que empezaría a corregir. 

En la sala, Sans estaba acomodando tres platos frente a tres sillas y tres vasos. Las bolsas en el centro no tenían el logo de Grillby encima. Al abrir el paquete, Papyrus exhaló como un pez fuera del agua antes de darle un abrazo a su hermano. Gaster se acercó a comprobar a qué se trataba la conmoción y lo entendió al ver un cuadrado con algunas grietas dibujado sobre la superficie de un bistec. Sans se había llegado hasta Hotland para comprar en el restaurante de Mettaton. Allá cualquier cosa que no fuera aserrín pintado costaba una fortuna. Tres fortunas para comprar tres porciones.

Gaster se revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y, cómo no, estaba completamente plano. En cuanto atrapó a Sans mirándole por encima del hombro de su hermano, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda respecto a cuál había sido el destino de su billetera.

\---

Desde entonces, las cosas cambiaron en el interior de su casa. Aunque él mismo no tenía idea de cómo o en qué sentido, estaba seguro de que había algo había cambiado en la relación que tenía con sus creaciones. Sans parecía haberse vuelto más confianzudo a su alrededor, gastándole pequeñas bromas y haciendo más chistes malos de los que podía regañarle en un solo día. Si antes había tenido algún motivo para inhibirse, este ya no le importaba y le dejaba conocer toda la extensión de su asqueroso sentido del humor, cosa que antes creía sólo estaba reservada para la escasa paciencia de Papyrus.

Papyrus, por su parte, pasaba más tiempo a su alrededor, ofreciéndole ayuda, preguntándole por su día, hablándole acerca de lo que hizo, usando cualquier excusa disponible para tenerlo cerca. Como consecuencia de ello, se estaba volviendo cada vez más corriente que el monstruo acabara durmiendo en su cama, acurrucado a su lado, y a él todavía le tocaba despertarse a la mañana siguiente con la sorpresa de todavía tenerlo al lado, sobretodo porque lo usual era que Papyrus se levantara más temprano.

No era desagradable de por sí. Incluso si Sans podía acabar irritándole por un segundo antes de que sucumbiera a la risa (y volver a irritarse porque el esqueleto lucía tan satisfecho de sí mismo), la verdad era que no se trataba necesariamente de algo que pudiera querido cambiar. Había empezado sus experimentos en primer lugar como una manera de conocer al par de esqueletos, para tener la satisfacción y seguridad de que los tenía descifrados hasta el último detalle y que eran completamente transparentes para él.

Pero ahora no tenía la impresión de que lo necesitara en absoluto. Los dos se le desnudaban por voluntad propia y se le entregaban alegremente, seguros de que esa era la mejor opción que podrían escoger sin que tuviera que controlarlos. Todavía podía hacerles mucho de lo que tenía en mente, con la diferencia de que ahora sería un juego de dos en lugar de sólo él, los tres subidos al mismo poder de decisión y reconocidos por todos ahí. Era prácticamente lo opuesto de lo que creía quería antes y, sin embargo, ahora había una satisfacción al pensar en sus circunstancias. Los dos eran monstruos capaces de escoger otro para ocupar su lugar, no les costaría encontrar candidatos, pero no lo hacían ni mostraban ni mostraban ningún deseo de hacerlo. ¿No era eso también algo sobre lo que podía estar orgulloso de por sí?

La vida era tranquila, por lo que al menos respectaba a su hogar, y eso era más de lo que podía esperar de su mundo.

\---

Había sido un día insufrible en el laboratorio. Una simulación de almas sintéticas para romper la barrera había resultado en una explosión que se había cobrado los puntos de vidas de varios de sus asistentes, por no mencionar un cuarto de las instalaciones y se habían pasado horas sólo para tratar de hacer un mínimo control de daños. Varias de las notas y fórmulas que tenían se habían desintegrado en un segundo, de modo que la primera cosa que deberían hacer mañana a la mañana sería tratar de buscar la información que tuvieran almacenada al respecto para replicar los datos perdidos o, al menos, tratar de encontrar adónde había fallado. Ya podía predecir que iba a ser un trabajo largo y agotador. 

Por si eso no fuera poco, ni siquiera contaba con Sans como ayuda. Su asistente había decidido retirarse antes de que todo el problema empezara, aparentemente excusando un malestar para el que necesitaba descansar en casa. Por supuesto que él no se había enterado de eso hasta que ya echaba humo tratando de encontrarlo y revisó el mensaje escrito en su celular. Gaster escribió si quería que le llevara algo cuando regresara. Sans respondió que no, que Papyrus ya se encargaba de él. Gaster dijo que de acuerdo.

Ahora sólo quería echarse en la cama y reponer algo de energía. Ni bien traspasó el umbral de su hogar, Gaster dejó caer sus hombros. Le sorprendió no ser recibido ahí mismo por Papyrus o percibir el aroma de su cena cocinándose en el aire. ¿A lo mejor todavía estaba atendiendo a Sans en su propio cuarto? Como sea que fuera, necesitaba beber algo. En su camino a la cocina, sin embargo, notó algo llamándole la atención desde la mesa. Se trataba de un sobre, pero no era el mismo tipo en el que le llegaban las cuentas o las misivas enviadas por el rey. 

De hecho, por los bordes desiguales y la humedad dejada por una cantidad excesiva de pegamento, estaba claro de que lo habían hecho unas manos entusiastas pero no necesariamente expertas. Al frente había una pegatina de un esqueleto con las cuencas expresando enojo y adentro una sola hoja de papel escrito con una más que familiar tipografía.

“¡Feliz cumpleaños, padre!”

¿Era su cumpleaños? Eso explicaba por qué Asgore le había dicho “felicitaciones” al pasar por el laboratorio esa mañana, pero había asumido que se refería a lo que creían iban a ser las almas sintéticas definitivas. La verdad era que nunca le ponía atención a ese tipo de cosas, pues prefería celebrar sus logros por encima al día en que su madre consiguió darle vida. Sobre todo considerando la clase de ambiente en que lo hizo, era debatible qué tanta fiesta requería semejante hecho. Sólo Papyrus estaba al pendiente de esos detalles, de modo que tenía sentido que ahora se lo recordara. 

Y eso no era todo lo que tenía por decir.

“Sans y yo hemos preparado algo para esta especial ocasión. ¿Serías tan amable de dirigirte a tu habitación y prepararte para ser completamente maravillado por nuestra dedicación? Puedes decirnos cómo es el mejor regalo que has tenido en toda tu vida ahí. 

¡Ten un gran beso por parte del Terrible Papyrus! (pero no un terrible beso sino un ESTUPENDO beso, de esos que vas a querer repetir muchas veces)”

Debajo, escrito apuradamente y en otra tipografía, aparecía otro mensaje:

“P.D: Para que lo sepas, encontramos las revistas. Nunca lo habría imaginado de ti, heh. Viejo pervertido.”

¿Revistas? ¿A qué se refería eso? Él no tenía material de lectura parecido, prefiriendo por mucho más los libros, más confiables y dignos… a menos que sus manos esqueléticas hubieran estado husmeando en su armario y dado con…

Gaster dejó el papel caer de sus manos a la mesa y emprendió el camino a toda velocidad a su cuarto. No podían haberlo hecho, se repetía. No había manera, de ningún modo, que hubieran hecho lo que estaba pensando. Era inconcebible, sencillamente. Imposible.

-¡PADRE!

Y sin embargo lo imposible le estaba esperando justo al otro lado de la puerta. Papyrus, el Guardia Real, el esqueleto contra el que nadie excepto la capitana se atrevía a batallar, vestido con un uniforme escolar destinado para monstruos femeninos, guantes negros y orejas de felpa encima de su cráneo, saltó en sus brazos, empapándolo con un nuevo aroma a perfume diferente a la colonia que usaba regularmente. Más por instinto que por otra cosa, Gaster le rodeó a su vez y su mano rozó de casualidad una cola de felpa tejida a la corta falda azul.

De pronto se le ocurrió que debería haber instalado un aire acondicionado también ahí. Un ejército entero de aire acondicionados para combatir el sofocante calor del que era presa. Por si eso no fuera todo, Sans estaba sentado en su cama con unas prendas similares a su hermano. Desde la distancia Gaster pudo apreciar que los guantes negros se suponía que representaban patas de gatos con garras de peluche y palmas de rosa felpudo. Ni bien estuvo seguro de que había atrapado la mirada del científico, Sans le dedicó una sonrisa antes de subirse la falda y mostrarle la ropa interior rosa que llevaba debajo. No, no rosa. Blanca con pequeños corazones rosa. Importante diferencia. Para quién, no importaba.

En pasar la vista de las pantaletas al rostro del esqueleto, Gaster estaba seguro de que se había desmayado, a lo mejor en la explosión del laboratorio, y lo de ahora no era nada más que una alucinación especialmente vívida que estaba teniendo, quizá drogado con algún químico derramado. ¿Qué otra explicación quedaba frente a semejante escena? 

Papyrus, interpretando su anonadamiento, se separó lo justo del científico para tomarle del rostro y dirigirlo a un profundo beso que le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba. La lengua joven se entrelazó con la suya y fue más allá, como si estuviera en busca de su alma, ansiosa y deseosa de sentir el contacto ajeno contra sí. Todo eso, no obstante, todavía no había conseguido traerlo a la realidad hasta que Papyrus se apretó contra él y emitió el más delicioso, minúsculo y vulnerable gemido que podría haber concebido. Parecido al de un gatito indefenso que buscara su protección.

A partir de ese momento, toda consideración científica, racional y lógica, fue abandonada sin lamentaciones por Gaster. Si ese era su regalo de cumpleaños o un sueño, ¿qué importaba en verdad? Con esa pregunta retórica en mente, Gaster levantó a Papyrus en sus brazos, las piernas del esqueleto más joven rodeándole la cintura en el acto, y lo llevó inmediatamente para dejarlo caer sobre la cama, al lado de su hermano.

-Heh, un poco impaciente, ¿no? –dijo Sans e incluso él dejó escapar un respingo cuando Gaster lo atrajo de golpe por el collar de su uniforme, chocando dientes y lengua con él.

Sólo fue un segundo de duda antes de que el otro esqueleto se rindiera igualmente, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para tener un punto de soporte mientras profundizaba el beso. Mientras tanto, Gaster sentía las manos buscándole el final de su suéter, el principio de sus pantalones y la cremallera que lo separaba de lo que quería. Sin dejar de besar a Sans, se impulsó a un poco más arriba sobre la cama para permitirle trabajar más cómodamente. Su magia ahí ya formaba un poco uniforme por encima de su pelvis y las caricias tentativas de Papyrus estaban convirtiendo ese punto en un agujero negro, necesitado de más contacto. Se estremeció de un deseo imposible de contener.

¿De verdad sólo había pasado una semana desde que los hubiera tenido a los dos, desde que sintiera la magia de ambos tan cerca? Parecía haber sido más bien una eternidad cuando, casi reluctante, abandonó la boca de Sans para explorar lo que Papyrus guardaba debajo de sus falda. Unas pantaletas amarillas con puntos blancos y un pequeño lazo en el centro cubrían el creciente montón de magia roja entre las piernas del esqueleto. Esa sola visión pareció cortar algún cable en su interior y se lanzó a por ella, frotando su rostro contra la suavidad de la inocente prenda antes de bajarla con los dientes y devorar con hambre los huesos sensibles que se habían coloreado debajo. Sostenido firmemente por las caderas, el cuerpo de Papyrus se agitó como sacudido por un vendaval mientras más de esos afectados pero exquisitos gemidos felinos salían por su boca.

Sólo por curiosidad, Gaster observó a su creación por encima de la falda corrida y vio a Sans recostado al lado de su hermano, besándole el rostro mientras su mano iba de arriba abajo por las costillas, deslizándose por ellas como un experto arpista. Con un conjuro mágico, Gaster guió los dedos de Papyrus para que se metieran bajo la falda de su hermano y, una vez ahí, los dejó, seguro de que sabrían lo que debían hacer. A juzgar por el rápido crecimiento de rojo que se expandió por el rostro de Sans y la forma en que apretó sus mandíbulas, Papyrus estaba tocando todos los botones correctos.

-O-oye –dijo Papyrus y algo que hizo le ganó una expresión de dolor por parte de Sans-. No estás… haciendo lo que debes. Ya sabes en qué habíamos quedado.

-Oh, vamos, jefe –gimoteó Sans, moviendo un poco sus caderas-. No es justo. A mí no me sale tan bien como a ti. Tú eres mucho mejor que yo.

-Incluso si así es… -dijo Papyrus y de pronto arqueó la espalda, alargando su siguiente palabra en una nota descendente. Gaster miró hacia abajo y se percató de que el montón de magia se había concentrado de forma definitiva en una vagina de un suave color rojo, justo en uno de los repasos de su lengua-. Saaaaaaans… dijimos que lo haríamos. No seas un hooolgazáaaaaaaaan aho-ahora.

Gaster se sonrió un poco. Estaba resultando divertido escuchar las maneras en las que podía cambiar el discurso de Papyrus. El monstruo siempre procuraba dar la mejor impresión de su confianza imbatible al hablar y ahora se estaba deshaciendo a causa de unas pocas lamidas. No iba a intervenir en la pequeña discusión, al menos no mientras no pasara a mayores, simplemente porque se estaba divirtiendo demasiado parar querer que Papyrus regresara a sus sonidos anteriores. El sabor de Papyrus siempre era ligeramente dulce y picante, capaz de permanecer en su memoria fresco incluso después de que se hubiera servido hasta lo último de él.

Sans le dirigió una mirada pensativa, como si todavía no estuviera seguro de lo que debía hacer, y el rojo de su rostro se intensificó todavía más mientras dejaba escapar un resoplido de resignación.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo el pequeño esqueleto y se movió para ponerse encima de su hermano. Gaster no consiguió entender del todo lo que pretendía hasta que Sans se detuvo a cuatro encima del otro esqueleto y agitó en su rostro su cola felina-. Si quieres escucharme como a un gatito, al menos dame un buen incentivo. Tú sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no, Dings?

Gaster lo sabía. Sin dejar de frotar su dedo contra el pequeño punto hinchado de Papyrus, el científico conjuró otras manos que subieran la falda del monstruo para que descansara sobre su espina y luego se encargaran de bajar la ropa interior por sus piernas. El ligero aroma amargo y profundo de sus partes ya formadas le intoxicó antes de que se lanzara al frente, probándolo igualmente con su lengua. Los labios exteriores gordos y suaves se prestaron a la presión de sus dientes como un par de caramelos recién hechos, la pelvis entera moviéndose en pequeños círculos.

Fue entonces que finalmente consiguió escuchar los sonidos animales de su creación más baja. De pronto Sans ya no era la estudiante rebelde que se exhibía para incitar a su profesor, pero el tierno jovencito que sólo que lo llenaran de placer tal como él lo necesitaba. No recordaba mucho a un gato, excepto por algún maullido colocado casi al final, pero no pensaba ser él el que se quejara. Empujó un poco sus piernas para que se abrieran un poco más, de manera que pudiera pasar cómodamente de un esqueleto a otros, convirtiendo su habitación silenciosa en la sala de sus sinfonías sin sincronía. La mezcla de sus esencias no era nada menos que deliciosa y él se sentía más que capaz de volverse adicto. El sonido húmedo del beso entre los hermanos era sólo la nota que necesitaba para que, debajo de su cintura, su erección morada se levantara a toda potencia. 

Dios, esos dos iban a ser su perdición. 

-Siéntate en su cara –indicó Gaster, irguiéndose y atrayendo las piernas de Papyrus para que se abrieran a su alrededor. Le pareció ver que abajo las partes mágicas se cerraban y abrían en anticipación-. Y no se te ocurra darme la espalda. Quiero verte la cara mientras Papyrus te da placer.

-Viejo verde –masculló Sans, jadeante, pero aun así obedeció sin problemas. 

Ubicando su pelvis por encima del rostro de su hermano, Papyrus subió sus manos para sostenerle las caderas y Sans dejó caer la falda sobre su mentón antes de descender con cuidado hasta que encontró una posición aceptable. El estremecimiento que pasó de abajo arriba su espalda habló de que Papyrus no estaba perdiendo tiempo en hacer lo que se le pedía. La cara de Sans resultó un espectáculo tan placentero como se lo imaginaba. La luz de su ojo se veía nublada, como vista detrás de un vidrio empañado, y la boca semiabierta para emitir esos tiernos sonidos que pintaban una falsa imagen de alguien mucho más inocente siendo corrompido. Incluso si no era del todo convincente, lo era lo bastante para que decidiera no ponerlo en duda y creerse esa máscara que le presentaba. A él nunca se le habría ocurrido instruirle en mostrársele así. Sus reacciones naturales de por sí era lo bastante satisfactorias.

-Buen chico, Papyrus –dijo Gaster, frotándole de arriba abajo su raja húmeda con su erección. Desde debajo de su hermano, la voz de Papyrus dejó escuchar algo parecido a un maullido de complacencia. Las caderas del esqueleto se agitaron, sus piernas cerrándose alrededor de su creador-. Tú siempre eres tan buen chico. No sé si recibes suficiente crédito al respecto. Sans es muy afortunado de tener un hermano tan fantástico como tú para encargarse de él.

-Espera, no… ¡Aaaah! –gritó Sans, su cuerpo tensándose de golpe para seguidamente deshacerse, todavía sentado sobre su hermano.

-Sí, a eso me refiero.

El científico sonrió. No existía mayor afrodisíaco para su creación que la de escuchar sus virtudes alabadas. De todos modos era fácil pronunciar frases parecidas cuando creía que eran la absoluta verdad. No quería imaginar qué clase de vida Sans tendría sin Papyrus para echarlo de la cama cada mañana o sin él para darle un trabajo al cual dedicarse. A veces le preocupaba la cantidad de horas que dormía, entre las que pasaba en casa a la noche y sus varios descansos. En todo caso, no eran esas ideas para ese momento y estaba seguro que si había algo de lo que Sans carecía ahora, eran ganas de irse a dormir. 

El calor que emanaba de la entrepierna de Papyrus le atraía de forma inexorable y las muestras sonoras del placer de Sans, el sonido de lametones frenéticos de fondo, resonando en su cráneo hasta enloquecerlo, le hicieron saber que no podía esperar. Se empujó al interior de su creación, sintiéndolo primero tensarse y luego relajarse para tomar hasta el último centímetro de su magia. Un gemido para nada felino, pero hambriento aun así, escapó de la falda de Sans, en tanto las piernas que se sostenían a Gaster lo atraían todavía más. 

El científico se apoyó sobre sus manos, iniciando el vaivén que pronto tuvo a Papyrus gimoteando, soltando sus maullidos en pequeños gritos agudos entre lametones que ahora se escuchaban más torpes pero todavía deseosos de complacer. Gaster no se perdió de la mirada fascinada de Sans sobre el punto que los unía. La manera en que el esqueleto bajo se lamió los dientes le hizo saber a las claras en lo que estaba pensando. No podía negar que el hecho de que los mirara tan atentamente estaba contribuyendo no poco a sus niveles de excitación y así, llevado por un súbito deseo incontrolable, se impulsó hacia adelante, conjurando unas manos en el aire para que inclinaran a Sans en su dirección. 

Se encontraron en la mitad del pecho de Papyrus, la lengua de Gaster haciendo primero el contacto sobre su mandíbula antes de que una lengua roja saliera a su encuentro, invitándolo a entrar. Pocos deseos tenía de ser maleducado, de modo que desde luego Gaster siguió a su anfitrión al interior de su boca caliente, jadeante y húmeda para él.

De pronto le asaltó la idea de que debía ser un idiota. Sólo podía serlo si realmente nunca les había pedido una escena semejante antes. El calor que flameaba su alma y la tenía bombeando a toda su capacidad le envió una señal de alarma cuando se percató de que Papyrus le apretaba de una manera particular, una con la que estaba no poco familiarizado. Estaba a punto de terminar. 

No quería acabar así todavía, de modo que se salió del mismo y el gimoteo de protesta no se hizo esperar. 

-No seas egoísta, Papyrus –dijo Gaster, clavando sus cuencas sobre Sans, sobre sus guantes felpudos, las orejas de gato-. Tu hermano todavía no ha sentido a su padre. ¿Vas a querer que se prive de algo así, con lo mucho que tu lengua le habrá tentado y lo obvio que lo desea?

El sonrojo de Sans se reavivó con una nueva fuerza, pero el esqueleto sólo supo bajar la mirada, sin responder. Gaster sabía que le encantaba que le hablara de esa forma, especialmente frente a Papyrus y en circunstancias parecidas.

-N-no… -dijo Papyrus-. Tienes razón, padre.

Incluso si por su voz todavía se escuchaba cierta disconformidad, el alto esqueleto le dejó ir con sus piernas. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Gaster, Papyrus se ubicó de piernas abiertas con las espaldas contra la cabecera de su cama. Ahora era el turno de que Sans tuviera la cara bajo la falda, tarea a la cual el pequeño esqueleto se dedicó rápidamente, arrancando gemidos, el momento en que tuvo permiso para hacerlo. Su propia entrada estaba más hinchada y quedaba un rastro de la saliva de Papyrus todavía brillando ahí, pero el calor que Gaster sintió había sido exactamente el mismo, como si a pesar de todo, los dos fueran iguales en su interior.

El choque entre sus huesos y los sonidos que Papyrus era incapaz de contener le llenaron la cabeza, le nublaron los sentidos, se convirtieron en todo su mundo. La ilusión de los uniformes conjuraba en su mente una fantasía de un profesor aprovechándose de sus inocentes estudiantes una tarde en que debían cumplir castigo. Debería recordarse jugarlo más tarde con más elementos en escenas. Reglas para azotarlos, una pizarra para hacerles repetir alguna lección mientras por detrás les hacía sentir su lengua demandante, el “forzarlos” a darle un show de estimularse el uno al otro mientras pendía sobre ellos alguna nota para una materia. Más tarde hablaría con ambos al respecto para arreglar detalles, pero por ahora…

Por ahora una especie de calambre conocido (que no era tal debido a la falta de músculo, pero ni él imaginaba una palabra más apropiada) se dio en la base de su miembro y salió igualmente de Sans, el cual todavía no había terminado. Gaster le dio una nalgada sobre el hueso como para mandarlo a callar. El cuerpo de Sans interpretó que no era un gesto para hacer daño y un extraño maullido se emitió, casi como una disculpa.

-De rodillas los dos, mininos –dijo ahora Gaster. 

Con las rodillas temblando, moviéndose lentamente en el espacio, sus almas cargadas de energía en espera de ser liberada, los dos esqueletos salieron de la cama y se pusieron entre sus piernas mientras el científico tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama. Una vez ahí, les instruyó que abrieran la boca. Después de tocarse un par de veces, Gaster se corrió, liberado, dejando su esencia derramarse entre los dos de los dos hermanos.

-Oh, pero miren el desastre que he hecho –dijo, empleando un falso tono de pena-. ¿Por qué no son ustedes un par de buenos gatitos y se limpian entre sí?

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó Papyrus, pero se calló cuando Sans le lamió la mejilla, limpiando en efecto una de las manchas de Gaster.

-Así, jefe –dijo el monstruo, no sin poca diversión, antes de proseguir con el resto de su cráneo. 

Una vez captada la idea, Papyrus emitió un ronroneo de agrado y le imitó haciendo lo mismo por él. Llegaban a tocarse sus grietas y viejas heridas como si fueran otros puntos de placer. No era para extrañarse si detrás del gesto no existía ningún desagrado, ni la más mínima idea de transmitir daño. Eran en verdad un par de buenos chicos, los dos, y él no podía estar más feliz de poder interactuar con ellos. Como para recompensarles su obediencia, Gaster los subió de vuelta a la cama para hacerlos acabar con su boca. 

Los ganas que ya estaban ahí, además de los deseos acumulados, estallaron finalmente contra su rostro mientras el par de esqueletos se agitaba, gemía y finalmente caían rendidos a la cama. Sus partes se deshicieron, dejando sólo sus huesos, los cuales Gaster chocó con sus dientes antes de subir hacia ellos, haciéndoles sentir los rastros de sus esencias entremezcladas. Sans se acurrucó contra su costado cuando se acostó entre ellos, pero Papyrus maulló (o intentó hacerlo) de nuevo mientras frotaba sus dientes la mejilla. Los uniformes estaban arrugados, cubiertos de fluidos, y en algún punto los dos habían perdido las orejas, pero todavía conservaban los guantes y en conjunto los dos todavía representaban una escena de lo más pecaminosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, padre –murmuró Papyrus, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

-Y que cumplas mucho más –bostezó Sans, uno de sus brazos rodeándole perezosamente.

Gaster les acarició las coronillas y les dejó descansar. Luego les diría que las revistas que habían encontrado sólo eran un regalo de broma por parte de un colega, luego de escucharle discutir con Alphys la calidad de sus caricaturas humanas. Entonces le había dicho a la monstruo amarillo que nada podía ser bueno si presentaba algo tan poco realista como chiquillas con partes de gato, no importaba si luego resultaban ser asesinas seriales con sierras eléctricas por armas que usaban su lindura para atraer a sus víctimas. Bueno, no habían tenido ninguna sierra, pero después de esa tarde estaba dispuesto a admitir adónde estaba el atractivo.

O, pensándolo mejor, no les diría nada al respecto.


End file.
